


冬日牽過深水成為你的影子

by CaptainAndtree



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 陳又津〈跨界通訊〉AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAndtree/pseuds/CaptainAndtree
Summary: 紐約警察局長珀西瓦．葛雷夫殉職後的六個月，他的臉書帳號復活了。「你看見死亡的顏色嗎？」警察局長+環保運動份子+天才駭客少年，一個幽靈與兩個被留下來的人，在網路的數據之海裡相互牽引、繞行、遠離的故事。





	1. 你看見死亡的顏色嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> ▲陳又津〈跨界通訊〉AU  
> ▲CP警示：勉強可以說是Graves/Newt，但只是最低限度的說法。雖然現階段還不能透露太多，但這不是一個為了讓誰和誰在一起或不在一起的故事，但我還是相信他是一個好故事。

 

 

紐約警察局長珀西瓦．葛雷夫殉職後的六個月，他的臉書帳號復活了。

當然，臉書帳號其實並不會真的「死掉」，又談何復活。蒂娜曾經懷疑過，人死掉之後，他們的社交網路帳號會如何處理。有時候家人會接管，轉型成花俏的紀念頁面，親朋好友照三餐發文緬懷。至於那些久久沒有動靜的帳號，會被網路公司回收嗎？肯定不會。他們整天要忙著完善活人忙碌的交際生活就夠了，哪有時間去處理死人的事情。

她沒有加葛雷夫好友。事實上，葛雷夫不加任何同事或下屬好友。這支帳號在局裡的同事間暗地流傳許久。「全紐約就那幾個同名同姓，加以過濾發文內容，還有比對交友圈，」緝毒組的比爾是這麼說的：「高中同學通訊錄不難取得，還有和他同期的退伍軍人名冊──你敢相信他真的打過伊拉克戰爭嗎──總之沒那麼難。」他又補充道：「別誤會，只是因為聖誕派對時和同事打賭輸了。」蒂娜沒有問為什麼賭注是別人，她只能假設，局裡真有不少人對上司的私生活很感興趣，想了解那個嚴肅、不苟言笑的上司是否擁有網路世界的秘密第二身分。

但結果讓緝毒組的女孩男孩們失望了，他鮮少更新，沒有自拍，幾乎不打卡。沒什麼有趣的東西，與一般空殼帳號無異──或者說，與本人無異──也因此，這項資訊從未獲得證實，更不可能向本人求證。

她還是存了書籤，偶爾上去看一看。自葛雷夫死後，帳號便停止更新。這或許是最好的證據了，但也僅止於此。

蒂娜滑著葛雷夫的臉書頁面，上一次更新是六個月又兩週前，再近一次更新是兩天前。一張溫和無害的紐約中央公園照片，天氣很好，鴿子因麵包屑而聚集。左下近處失焦的長椅上擺著一本書和一杯黑咖啡，她勉強看出那是葛雷夫喜歡的牌子。

真是見鬼。看來網路黑話辭典裡的「幽靈帳號」條目又有歧義可以更新了。

 

第一個冒出頭的想法是，葛雷夫太過正直而下不了地獄，又因為太沒幽默感導致上不了天堂，最後鬼魂只得在人間遊蕩，就像傑克南瓜燈（蒂娜立刻把這個荒謬的想法逐出腦海）。或者這從頭到尾都是個和葛雷夫同名同姓的傢伙，消失了六個月後決定若無其事的晃回來。或是他根本沒死──但這自然是最不可能的選項。蒂娜熟知那個案子的一切細節，也經手了一些後續調查。警察局長遭通緝犯殺害，甚至冒名頂替好一陣子。這件案子的詳情被壓了下來，要是傳出去了，絕對是一大醜聞。但是，蒂娜不管螢幕上的照片和文字是由多少0和1組成，追索到終端，敲擊鍵盤的終究會是雙活人的手。或許有詐騙集團會「回收」許久未更新的臉書帳號，諸如此類。

 

她猶疑了一陣，開始發送訊息。

 

_你是葛雷夫嗎?_

_當過警察局長的珀西瓦．葛雷夫? 11:20_

 

_我是。 11:25_

 

_你不可能是他。作為警察局長的珀西瓦．葛雷夫去年就死了。 11:31_

_你是誰? 11:34_

 

_金坦小姐，我確信現在是你的上班時間。11:42_

_艾伯納西往你這邊走過來了，我建議你確認下報告寫完了沒。 11:44_

 

蒂娜啪地一聲放下手機。

 

時值正午，已經到了座椅滾輪和膠底鞋把地板擦出難耐噪音的時間。她盡量不動聲色地偏過頭。喬許正忙著把今天以來第三杯無糖拿鐵的空杯掃進垃圾桶，鄰座的邁爾斯早已不知去向，而艾伯納西矮小卻不容質疑的身影佇立在走道盡頭，懷中抱著一疊厚重文件夾。

蒂娜一瞬間想躲進桌子底下，隨即扼腕的想起，上星期已經用過這招了。她盤算著自己還有多少脫逃時間，並壓低身子，往走道另一側緩緩移動。才剛成功閃過兩張桌子和一台影印機，便在下一個轉角和人撞個滿懷。

慌忙但柔軟的道歉聲響起，她驚愕地和抬起頭來的瘦高青年對上眼，來不及應聲便僵在原地。對方後退一步，佈滿雀斑的臉頰看上去稚氣未脫，孔雀藍色的復古大衣在嘈雜的警局裡顯得突兀。青年的嘴角勉強試圖擠出適當的笑容，但失敗了，好像他註定永遠是個格格不入的闖入者。

「紐特．斯卡曼德！」艾伯納西不知何時走近，眼神充滿好奇與懷疑，視線在蒂娜與名為紐特的青年之間來回逡巡，最終停在後者身上。

「又被逮到啦？」他意有所指地勾起令人不適的笑容  。紐特顯然想辯白些什麼，蒂娜則搶先一步伸手扣住他的上臂，一面用眼神示意他閉嘴，並順水推舟地說︰「沒錯，老樣子。」

「那我就不打擾你們了。」艾伯納西聳聳肩，轉身抱著文件離去，尋找下一個來不及逃離的倒楣鬼。

蒂娜鬆了口氣，轉頭面對紐特，順手把兩人擠進飲水機旁的陰影裡，低聲說道：「說真的，你 **又** 幹了什麼？」

紐特有些不滿地扯了扯手臂︰「我這次不是被誰給帶進來的。」

「我怎麼一點也不意外……等等，你是說真的嗎？」

「這趟只是來拜訪些朋友。」紐特的眼神有些飄移，蒂娜打趣的盯著他，「拜訪朋友？噢，那警察局肯定排第一站，畢竟這裡大概有一半的人給你上過手銬……」她趕緊補充︰「我是說真的，大家都挺懷念你的，因為你不會像大部分嫌犯一樣大吼大叫。」

「我就當這是讚美收下吧。」他配合地說道，蒂娜終於露出笑容，繃緊的肩膀放鬆下來，「這次要在紐約待多久？結束之後呢？還要回去跑船啊？」

「首先，那不叫跑船，」紐特吁了一口氣，看上去已經懶得解釋，「還有，我已經從前線退下來了。」

「真的假的？這倒新鮮。」蒂娜一臉興味盎然。她先是稍微後退一步，警醒地像隻在洞穴口站哨的貓鼬，掃視周遭一輪，確認艾伯納西確實走遠，接著打定主意一般收緊力道，拉著紐特往出口走去，「來吧，陪我去買午餐。」

 

/

 

紐特有兩年沒回紐約了。嚴格來講，他幾乎有兩年沒踏上任何陸地。

 

南極海域是個三不管地帶，儘管聯合國的〈世界自然憲章〉理應涵蓋整個地球。「而且，絕大多數鯨魚都是瀕危的，尤其是南露脊鯨和座頭鯨——」紐特對外解釋自己的職業選擇時總是不厭其煩地強調，並把「長時間在南極海和日本非法捕鯨船對峙、妨礙他們作業」盡量描述的一派輕鬆（且刻意略過槍戰、撞船與扔擲震盪手榴彈等「枝微末節，總之不常發生」）。

 

因此，當紐特坐在快艇一角的堅毅身影首次出現在探索頻道的全新實境節目《護鯨大戰》時，甫獲得升職成為局長的珀西瓦．葛雷夫正在下城區一間小酒吧裡，與同僚們一同慶祝。他只是淡淡的瞥了骯髒電視屏幕上、那個被強勁海風吹亂的薑黃色腦袋一眼，隨口評論一句︰「幸好這渾小子不在我們轄區。」惹的在座其他警察笑的東倒西歪。

只可惜當時沒有任何人用這句話來打賭。就在隔年春天，紐特．斯卡曼德首次踏上美國領土不到一週，便因為漏夜爬上布魯克林大橋掛抗議標語布條，遭到紐約警察當局逮捕。

 

一推開熟悉的警局玻璃門，乾燥的冷風撲面而來，紐特把圍巾再拉的更嚴實些。

是個適合出海的天氣。

「你怎麼一點也沒變，還有那箱子，真不敢相信到現在都還沒換。」兩人沿著人行道走著，蒂娜短而急促的腳步踩的地面叩叩直響，紐特大而穩健的步伐緊跟在後，「這很耐用，」他解釋著，一隻手輕晃了晃那口自離開英國老家至今、片刻不離身的深棕色皮箱，隨著晃動發出細碎的悶響。「這些就是我的全部家當了。」

「『這些就是我的全部家當了。』你知道嗎，這是我臨檢別人後車廂時最常聽到的句子。」蒂娜聽上去沒被說服，但也不打算繼續追問，逕自開啟新的話題：「你上次回來是什麼時候？——這邊左轉。」

「二零一一年九月初，停留了兩個月。」

「 前年九月？怪了，我沒什麼印象。不過這樣也好，那年秋天，整個紐約警察局簡直一團混亂——等等，」她突然煞住腳步，迅速轉過身來。紐特踉蹌了一下，兩人的距離瞬間縮短，「別告訴我，那件事你也有一份，是不是？」

「……什麼？」

「天啊，天啊！紐特．斯卡曼德，我一直以為你只是個環保運動份子，但什麼時候你也變成無政府主義者了——」 蒂娜瞇起眼睛，連珠炮地質問：「你是『工人世界黨』？『國際社會主義組織』？還是『學生支持民主社會』？唉，我說你們這些直接行動主義者——」

「停停停，蒂娜，我那時只是來拜訪幾個老朋友而已，」紐特的臉古怪的皺了起來，一面抬起空出來的手安撫，「而且，NVDA[1]的前兩個字可是『非暴力』，警察老是忘記這點——總之，我真的沒有參加『佔領華爾街』。」

「嗯哼。」她不置可否的扯了扯嘴角，轉身繼續前進。紐特還想辯解，卻在下一秒被領著拐入小巷。車流與人聲瞬間被拋諸身後，小巷裡只有兩人迴盪的腳步聲，以及某種機件運轉的轟隆聲響。這聲音低沈而遙遠，像是某種鯨歌，紐特心想，盤據於這座城市上空已久，在川流的人海裡進行聲納探測。

 

蒂娜停在一扇毫不起眼的鐵門前，熟練地敲了三下。片刻，一個穿著油膩圍裙的黑髮小夥子探出頭來，先是四下張望了一陣，接著遞給她一個看上去頗有份量的牛皮紙袋。她塞了些鈔票到對方手裡，鐵門迅速關上。

蒂娜滿意地惦了惦紙袋的重量，慢條斯理的往原路折返，並示意愣在原地的紐特跟上。

「抱歉？我該不會碰巧目睹了什麼不法交易現場吧？」後方的紐特高聲提出疑問，蒂娜頭也沒回，懶洋洋地開口：「別擔心，這只是一間餐廳的後門。他們提供整個下城區最好吃的青醬三明治，店外的排隊人龍可以環繞一整個街區。」她把手伸進袋子，掏出一個熱騰騰的油亮紙包，小心翼翼地剝開包裝。

「……希望你不是濫用身為警察的職權得到這般周到的服務。」

「放輕鬆，只是裡面有我認識的人而已。而且，我也有付錢。」她用力咬下一大口，少數醬汁溢出嘴角，令紐特躊躇著是否該出聲提醒。

 

「剛才說到哪裡？對了，又是『拜訪朋友』？我才不相信這樣也要花你兩個月。」滿嘴食物的聲音模糊不清。兩人一前一後走出巷子，嘈雜再度籠罩。「等等，還是說『拜訪朋友』其實是某種暗號或黑話……？你這次也說你要、呃，對了，你還沒說為什麼要從前線退下來？真的不跑船啦？岸上的遊行和抗議呢——」

「蒂娜。」

「嗯？」

「……我想請你幫個忙。」紐特的聲音既柔軟又慎重，蒂娜暗忖，總算來了。並偏過頭來示意她在聽。

「嗯，雖然希望不大，但我想……我有個私人物品還被扣留在你們局裡，不知道你能不能去證物室幫我看看？」

蒂娜皺起眉頭，「如果是在證物室，可能沒那麼容易弄出來——」「噢，沒關係的，拿不回來也無所謂，我只是要確認那東西是不是真的在裡面而已，」紐特低下頭，聲音越來越小，「……是一個暗紅色的絲絨小盒子，裡頭裝著一對袖扣。當然，你沒有義務要幫我的忙，如果真的太麻煩——」

「明白了，我會幫你留意。」蒂娜嘆了口氣，「給我你的號碼吧？要是真的有找到，我會打電話通知你。」

她掏出手機，螢幕亮起的瞬間她的胃沈了一下。畫面還停留在她有生以來進行過最詭異的一次臉書通訊記錄。像是看到不祥之物一般，蒂娜連忙關閉訊息APP，切換到通訊錄。

「感激不盡。」紐特的眼睛整個都亮了起來。

 

兩人又一同走了一個街區才分別。即使在尖峰時刻的紐約街頭，紐特的孔雀藍色大衣依然醒目。「別再惹麻煩啦！」蒂娜在後頭大喊，下一秒，微駝的背影已經消失在人群之中。

 

機率是一門有趣的學問。你我倆人的生日是同一天的機率，和「喬治．華盛頓的生日是二月二十二日而碧昂絲的生日是九月四日」的機率是一樣的。儘管聽上去完全沒道理。蒂娜可以想像妹妹奎妮肯定會對此類話題呵欠連連，寧願窩在沙發的抱枕堆裡研究面相學與宿命論。但是此刻就連蒂娜也不禁懷疑，一天之中可能連續發生兩件不尋常的怪事嗎？然而方才那瞬間亮起的訊息畫面，此刻像是禿鷹一般不斷在頭頂盤旋，醞釀著遲來六個月的不祥徵兆。另外，一個她所逮過最頑固、最堅韌的異議份子選在此時放棄堅守多年的路線與成果，甚至登門求助。

當然，抽掉主觀心理因素之後，再有趣的巧合也會變得平凡無奇。但是蒂娜連這兩起事件各自該怎麼定位都還不清楚。

 

她回到座位，強迫自己別再想機率的事情了。發生太多怪事之後，一時間會很難接受自己所處的日常是否真實。一通電話也沒響起，局裡出奇的寧靜反而令人焦躁不安。她全心全意回想警察手冊上的SOP：發現目標、制定應對策略，並且面對它、接受它、處理它、放下它——噢不，那是心靈成長書的內容。但是蒂娜不得不承認，兩者在面對某些方面擁有類似的邏輯，例如「應用案例像是出自三流小說家的手筆」或是「面臨特殊狀況時根本沒半點屁用」的部份。

或許最簡單的解釋是——以上兩件事情根本從來都沒有發生。一個活人繼續努力活著，死人繼續維持死去的世界，聽上去比較像是她所熟悉的世界。這樣的想法令蒂娜感到輕鬆許多，她興沖沖的打開手機的臉書APP，卻沮喪的發現，珀西瓦．葛雷夫的臉書帳號在五分鐘前又更新了一張照片。

 

只是一張再普通不過的紐約街景，蒂娜忿恨的眼神卻像是要把每個行人的臉都燒出洞來。

 

她脫力的向後一靠，思索除了機率以外還有什麼理論能夠解釋、以及這一切到底代表什麼，同時目光不自覺飄向走廊盡頭的門。

 

這代表她真的得跑一趟證物室了。

 

/

 

隨著衣擺一同掃入門縫的冷風把木地板吹的嘎吱作響，紐特一走進室內便旋開沙發旁的立燈。暖黃燈光溫馴地暈開來，沿著地毯的柔軟紋理一路擴散，最終在茶几與書桌間打住。天花板的主燈還沒裝好，只剩立燈可以照明，入夜後的客廳對角自此成為月球的背面，註定不得為光所探測。

這間位於皇后區的小公寓是紐特動用層層（以及僅有的）關係與人情，便宜承租下來的，室內瀰漫著一股淡淡的泡綿塑料味，客廳的牆面也需要重新粉刷。他將皮箱推入衣帽間的縫隙，大步跨過地上大大小小的線路和空紙箱，小心翼翼地潛入黑暗中，在光影交界探尋暖氣開關。

先是喀噠，再來是嗡地一聲，地板輕輕搖晃起來，自上岸開始便如影隨形、不斷迴盪的低沈轟鳴也開始滲透進他的房子了。紐特向沙發移動，疲累地坐進沒有光的那一角。他在黑暗中望向門口，原先的木隔板門出現金屬光澤，並圓滑了四角、長出卯釘。微弱立燈所圈圍起來的四分之一方圓令他想起狹小的船艙，他感到些微暈眩，溫和而熟悉。

 

紐特不禁回想起第一次見到蒂娜的情景。

 

「首先，我們使用了安全繩索、扣環等全套防護。我可以向妳保證，那一點也不危險。整個行動有萬全的計畫，是百分之百安全且非暴力的。」

「我想，你們自己的人身安全並不是我們最關心的問題，斯卡曼德先生。」

審訊桌對面的黑髮女警嘆了口氣，聲音疲倦卻極其克制。她瞄了一眼牆上的時鐘，秒針在慘白燈光下有氣無力地推移時間。紐特饒有興味地四下張望，在往後無數次進出紐約警局的經驗裡，這將是值得紀念的第一次。整個審訊室充斥著紙張翻動的沙沙聲，他的視線最後落在桌上散置的照片上。

「其他人三個人還好吧？」紐特問道。

「你說你的共犯們？好的很，沒像你這麼健談。」

「希望沒佔用到你太多時間，其實這次的訴求都有寫在網站上，不過我認為需要額外補充的地方還有很多，正如我剛才說到的，鮪魚——」

一個高大的男警員闊步推開門，打斷了紐特對於遠洋漁業違法使用流刺網的現況分析，「『海洋巡守員』半小時前在官方推特承認整起事件是由他們主使，主流媒體也有追蹤報導……這件事現在有很大的關注度。」

「那又如何？法律可不是民意可以左右。」蒂娜也站了起來，鐵椅粗暴的的刮擦聲令紐特縮了縮肩膀。男警員只是瞥了他一眼，轉頭低聲說道：「你剛才也聽到了，這種規模的組織抗議行動都有詳盡計畫和法律協助，我敢打賭他們連保釋金都列入企劃書的預算表裡了。」

「如果付了保釋金就可以在布魯克林大橋上掛布條，誰還想去時代廣場買廣告啊？」

「金坦，你不能本末倒置。」

「我才沒有本末倒置，我可是指出了整件破事的問題所在。」

 

一片搖晃的黑暗中，紐特咧嘴而笑。

這女孩也是一點也沒變。

 

暖氣終於發揮功用。客廳逐漸變得暖和，紐特伸了伸僵直的腿。微亮而狹小的斗室載著他回到久遠以前的英國老家。他的兄長總會在熄燈前，給他說一個關於駕馭魔法與風的巫師、獨自一人航行至世界邊陲的故事。那一陣子，八歲的紐特一覺醒來後什麼都忘了，就是強烈地記得風和海洋是綁在一起的。風大的時候他老是想往外跑，因為他相信，那是在催他出海了。

 

紐特歪斜地躺臥在沙發上，緩緩閉上眼睛。立燈再次照亮木隔板門的廉價油漆質感，並為喇叭鎖投下悠長陰影。地板沈靜下來，整間公寓逐漸壓縮、聚攏、下錨，伴隨嗚咽一般的鳴笛聲，重新靠向座落於紐約皇后區的彼岸。

 

/

 

最近的天氣十分不穩，晨間氣溫低的讓人想毀滅世界。聽取簡報時，蒂娜模模糊糊想起冷鋒進逼的相關新聞——令人遺憾的是，氣候的宜人程度與勤務多寡並不成正相關。人類為什麼不冬眠呢？不論她怎麼想，都找不到此一行為在演化上的劣勢，或許人類這個物種的確在退化，並逐漸步上毀滅之路。灌下第二杯熱茶之際，蒂娜差點以為自己的腦袋開始自動播放《冰與火之歌》的主題曲，回過頭才發現是隔壁的同事換了手機鈴聲（這下她的腦袋的確開始自動播放罐頭笑聲了）。

 

幾週以來，她找了各種藉口進出證物室數次，但是已經建檔的清單中，並沒有符合紐特當時描述的物品。對於這個疑點重重的請求，蒂娜不是沒有起過疑心——如果真的如他所述，為什麼會沒收這類私人物品？又是在什麼情況下被沒收的？——但以上疑問看來也無從獲得解答，因為那個東西看來就是天殺的 **不在這裡** 。整個紐約各處一年到頭都有抗議和遊行，也不是只有她所在的轄區有適合掛標語的高樓與大橋。也許紐特從頭到尾就記錯分局了，眼下這是唯一合理的解釋。

 

而令人煩悶的不只如此。葛雷夫的臉書帳號依然持續活動著，這起事件（蒂娜拒絕稱之為「現象」）如床墊下的豌豆一般，儘管低調，卻時不時提醒著自己的存在。蒂娜和幾個同事私下商量過，卻沒有人認真看待此事。

「看來葛雷夫先生的退休生活過的很愜意，」面對眼前一張三天前更新的湖邊小屋照片，比爾只是聳聳肩（蒂娜投以震驚的責難眼神，『對於自己當年找到的帳號沒有絲毫責任感與售後服務態度。』她在心裡評價道），「嘿，放鬆點，如果這個帳號沒幹什麼違法的勾當，其實也不是壞事。」

「如果真的有人盜用葛雷夫的帳號，那 **本身** 就是違法行為了。」她強調。

「那你也得等他真的露出破綻才行。不然就暫且相信網路世界可以寄宿靈魂吧，看看這些照片，他現在就過的挺好的啊。」比爾說：「說真的，我總認為葛雷夫還不找個伴，就是因為他讓自己和工作結婚了——呃，你懂吧，那句『直到死亡將我們分隔』——」

蒂娜決定不把這番胡言亂語和難笑的冷笑話放在心上。

 

破綻只是還沒出現而已。她忿忿的想。就在午休時間即將結束時，手機跳出通知，葛雷夫的帳號又更新了一張沒有附帶敘述的照片。蒂娜瞇眼湊近螢幕，木地板、沙發扶手、書、威士忌，角落的暖爐把畫面照的發亮，遠處的物件則模糊難辨。構圖和對焦都很隨意，葛雷夫不是會過分追求形式美感的人——不，應該說，這個盜用葛雷夫帳號的人很隨興，或者說這個盜用葛雷夫帳號的人 **知道** 葛雷夫沒有這方面的堅持——她一面嘗試著把腦內這些無聊爭辯調低音量，一面專心尋找線索。最後，她的視線落在書堆旁，一支毫不起眼的黑色鋼筆上。

 

「我真的在葛雷夫的辦公桌上看過這枝鋼筆，上頭還印著他的家徽，不會有錯。」蒂娜揮舞著手機，剛從茶水間走出來的比爾一臉莫名其妙，「呃，這代表……葛雷夫真的很喜歡他的鋼筆，到死後都帶著？」

「動點腦筋！如果我能證明葛雷夫沒帶走他的鋼筆，就能間接證明，照片裡這支鋼筆並不是葛雷夫原本那支，而是有人為了假冒他而特地佈置的——」她頭也不回的往走廊盡頭跑去，「我去一趟證物室，別讓艾伯納西找到我！」

 

/

 

葛雷夫殉職後，辦公室的私人物品被扔進證物室裡，積了六個月的灰塵。蒂娜搬來小凳子，在位於鐵架頂端的箱堆中摸索一陣，終於拉出一個貼著標籤的紙箱。

裡頭的東西不多，有紙鎮、相框和幾個勳章，別緻的筆筒裡有幾支乾掉的原子筆，唯獨沒有她要找的那枝鋼筆。或許真如比爾所說，葛雷夫喜歡他的鋼筆到隨身攜帶的程度，並在六個月前見證了他的死亡，隨之入土。蒂娜沮喪的把物品歸位、蓋上蓋子、站上矮凳，舉起箱子時重心稍微偏移，箱內傳出物品翻倒和滾動的沈悶聲響。她趕緊打開察看，卻驚訝的瞪大眼睛。

筆筒倒了，散落的原子筆之間，躺著一個小巧的、暗紅色的絲絨盒子。

真是見鬼。她吁了一口氣，顫抖的伸出手，但早在打開之前，她就知道裡面會是什麼了。數週前的機率問題久違地浮現腦海，或許一天之中發生兩件怪事的可能性極低，但如果這兩件怪事是徹頭徹尾的 **同一件事** ，就沒那麼難理解了。

確認過盒內物品後，蒂娜回頭張望。值班人員還沒回來，她迅速把盒子扔進大衣口袋裡。站上矮凳、把證物箱重新推回架頂之際，腦內的線索和理論沈澱下來、各就各位。

 

走回座位的路上，蒂娜掏出手機，那張爐邊照片再次映入眼簾，畫面一角曾經模糊難辨的物體此刻也有了解答。她切換到通訊錄，找出紐特的號碼並發送訊息︰「東西找到了。給我你的住處地址，找時間送去給你。」

 

/

 

紐特的公寓位於一間烘焙坊的樓上，狹小的樓梯間飄散著令人無法忽視的陣陣香氣。「妳回去前一定得嚐嚐他家的麵包，」紐特打開門時堆滿笑容，他斜倚著門框，朝樓下比了個手勢︰「我剛才下去找店長聊天，妳知道嗎，他一個人從波蘭移民過來——」

他的話比平時多太多了，蒂娜想著。她沒有說話，只是默默拿出口袋裡的暗紅色盒子，並仔細觀察著紐特的表情變化。話語懸在空中，紐特像是什麼開關被關掉了一般安靜了下來。方才比劃到一半的手微微僵住，蒂娜伸手抓過，把盒子塞進虛掩的手掌裡。

 

「嗯，我沒想到真的可以再次看到它，」他低下頭，靦腆的笑了起來，沒有收回手，只是盯著手裡的盒子發愣，像是陷入了深沈的思緒裡。一會兒後才想蒂娜的存在，慌忙抬起頭︰「謝謝妳，蒂娜，我不知道該如何表達我的感謝……呃，妳找了很久嗎？」

「還好。我拜託值班人員幫我找到的，天知道他從哪個箱子裡挖出來。」她故作輕鬆的聳了聳肩，敏銳的察覺到紐特看上去放鬆了一點。蒂娜繼續不動聲色的打量著他，紐特感受到些許不自在，他快速笑了一下︰「那麼，如果沒有別的事——」

蒂娜看出對方想關上房門的動作，一個箭步快速向前，伸手扣在門框上。

「不請我進去喝杯茶嗎？」

「呃，蒂娜，我、我才剛搬進來，所以房間挺亂的。下、下次——」紐特眨眨眼，語氣結巴起來。蒂娜嘆了口氣。

「我真不想這麼說，紐特，但你必須讓我進去，不然我就必須以經營詐騙集團為由逮捕你了。」

「抱歉？」

「角落這個棕色的東西，是你的皮箱吧？」蒂娜亮出手機，是葛雷夫的臉書頁面上昨天更新的爐邊照片，「除非你要告訴我，葛雷夫局長的鬼魂此刻正在你家享受退休生活？」

不過後來，紐特沒有當場被逮捕，而蒂娜也得到了她的那杯茶。

 

/

 

「我有一個可以解釋一切的理論。」蒂娜說。

「解釋什麼的一切？」

「主觀心理因素，」她自信滿滿的說道：「還有機率與巧合的問題。」

 

一切都說得通了。

 

「最先讓我起疑的是照片裡的鋼筆，儘管我還不知道你是怎麼拿到的——我的推測是，出於某個還沒釐清的原因，你為了假冒葛雷夫，需要在照片裡增加細節，增加可信度，於是想到可以透過我來幫你拿到他的私人物品。這就可以解釋為什麼我和葛雷夫第一次通訊時，他會知道艾伯納西在我後面——因為那其實是你，而你當時就在現場探頭探腦的！」

 

「噢——」

紐特的視線在手機螢幕及蒂娜篤定的眼神來回幾個世紀以後，終於低聲吐出一句甚至不成句子的回應。在那個漫長而峰迴路轉的曖昧語尾裡，蒂娜差點忘記英國人有時可以多麼令人抓狂。

「等我一下，」紐特低下頭來，摸索著長褲口袋，「我想你有些誤解，」他點開臉書APP，鍵入字彙，開始快速滑動，「——一切都是從這裡開始的。」

蒂娜湊上前去，紐特乾脆直接把手機塞進她手中，「這是我這次決定回來的原因之一。蒂娜，見見法蘭克，牠是一隻蘇俄牧羊犬。」

蒂娜猛然抬起頭。

「法蘭克今年三月死於心臟衰竭。」

不，等等。

「這個工作其實就像臉書小編。」

紐特，我想你沒聽清楚我的——

「對了，你的茶要加糖嗎？」

什麼？

 

沸水的尖叫聲響徹整條走廊，試圖把紐特從門口喚回。伴隨乒乒乓乓的巨大腳步聲漸遠，蒂娜從微微敞開的門縫傾身進入室內，才走幾步就差點被延長線給絆倒。「我就說過這裡還很亂，」紐特從廚房探出頭來，有些靦腆地重複一遍：「你的茶要加糖嗎？」

蒂娜此時站在客廳中央，被紙箱與線路圍繞。她感覺自己錯置於某種荒謬的連環漫畫中，一隻死於心臟衰竭的蘇俄牧羊犬還隔著螢幕盯著她瞧。幾秒後，她虛弱的應道：「兩顆糖，謝謝。」

 

/

 

「跨界通訊事務所」旗下資產有電腦一組、二手類單眼相機一台，以及最重要的——員工兼老闆一名。地點位於紐特的公寓客廳，成立於兩個半月前——不過根據紐特的說法，第一名委託人更早之前就出現了。

最初是一起無傷大雅的騙局。「你知道現在會有些人幫自己的寵物註冊推特或臉書帳號嗎？聽上去有夠瘋狂。」法蘭克在亞利桑那一間小農場裡活了十五年，以一隻狗而言也算是壽終正寢的歲數。唯一的問題是，「我暫時不想讓奶奶知道這件事，紐特。她有阿茲海默症，在安養院住了五年，連廁所的位置都記不住，每天卻只記得上臉書看自己的狗。」和紐特同船的西西莉亞懇求道：「醫生說她現在的狀況不宜受到刺激……拜託你了，紐特，海上沒有Wi-Fi，家裡也沒有人認真看待這件事。」

於是，更新法蘭克臉書帳號的工作落到他頭上。摸清帳號的經營模式，並簡單了解法蘭克的飲食習慣與散步路線之後，實際取材便不是太困難。紐特甚至在借位與修圖等後製過程中得到不少樂趣，但他還是喜歡親自拍下照片——呃，儘管那些照片中活蹦亂跳的蘇俄牧羊犬並不是真的法蘭克，至少誠意十足。

 

紐特不知道這件事是怎麼傳出去的，類似的需求接連找上門。令他大感意外的是，後來竟然還出現了真人的帳號委託。插管五年，家屬忍痛簽署放棄急救的老人、罹癌逝世的年輕女孩……而委託人多為死者的親朋好友。人死了有儀式可以渡化，但社交網站帳號的「停止更新」硬生生地斷裂在當事人對自身命運毫無所悉的前一刻，伴隨而來的沈默無聲更加令人難受。或許正是如此，使有些人寧可模擬出一個死後的平行世界，繼續向前延展，也不願讓它變成一座紊雜且過度私密的墓碑，僅供瞻仰，最終被大數據的荒煙蔓草給淹沒。

於是紐特開始接收他者的生活，揣摩、演繹一個個死者的第二生命。如今，前警察局局長珀西瓦．葛雷夫也成為這個幽靈列隊中的一員，在電子訊號與數據之海的縫隙裡還魂。

 

「妳大概會覺得這樣不太尊重死去的人。不過我自己是認為，這本來就是做給活人看的。」紐特終於把沙發騰出空位，招手邀蒂娜坐下。他直接把筆電放在膝上，點開臉書頁面，指著幾張照片說︰「這是這是西爾瑪和露易絲，她們畢生沒有離開過奧克拉荷馬，卻一直想去大峽谷來趟公路旅行。當然我沒辦法真的跑去科羅拉多州，所以用了一點借位技巧。食物的照片很好拍，需要室外景的會麻煩一點……這是皮奇，一隻有分離焦慮症的約克夏，所以大部分的拍攝都能在室內完成。」其他頁面上頭有更多陌生名字，他們唯一的共通點是，動態時報上的近期更新都是沒有附帶敘述的照片。

 

「真難想像會有這樣的市場需求……」蒂娜目瞪口呆的看著快速變換的頁面。

「其實也還好，」紐特把膝上的筆電移至扶手，起身走回廚房。湯匙叮噹攪拌的聲音隨著著紅茶的香氣飄出來，多少掩蓋了空氣中的塑料味，「就像是動態相框或家庭錄影帶的進階版，現在連悼念和緬懷都可以資訊化噢……來，你的茶。」

「這下真相大白了，」蒂娜從紐特手上接過茶杯，頹喪的向後一靠，深深陷入沙發裡：「和我想的完全不一樣嘛。」

「別難過，往另一方面想，即使大部分的環節都是錯的，你卻還是可以找到這裡來，也是滿厲害的啊。」

「你們英國人真是挺會安慰人的。」蒂娜有些不滿的瞪著紐特，但抑制不住心底的好奇：「所以，葛雷夫的帳號也變成你的工作了？然後你讓他去中央公園餵鴿子，還有去湖邊小屋渡假？」

「是啊……我一直覺得他實在太忙了，一個合理的退休計畫應該不錯。」

「這倒是真的。我和其他同事也一直覺得他實在——等等，」蒂娜立刻轉頭，敏銳的察覺到對方過度隨意而親近的口吻，瞇起眼睛︰「所以你認識他？」

紐特握著茶杯的手僵在空中，眼神藏不住心虛，但很快的把臉別開，「像你說過的，局裡一半的人都給我上過手銬啊。」

「對啦，但那還是不一樣。我指的『認識』是，你知道，有聊過天——或是像朋友一樣，偶爾會互相問候的那種。」

「……勉強可以這麼說吧。」紐特小心翼翼的說道，捧起一旁尚有餘溫的茶杯，輕啜一口。

「哇喔，真是難以想像。無意冒犯，應該說，我很難想像葛雷夫會和任何人成為朋友……當然啦，」蒂娜低聲嘆息，「局裡沒人知道他私底下是什麼樣子。不過我猜，我們對一個人的認識，永遠不會在他死後就停止。」

 

紐特突然想起，葛雷夫是第一個問起他平時都在海上幹些什麼的人。

蒂娜的聲音遠去，窗簾邊緣晃動的光影和塵埃把他帶回那天。門縫外頭隱隱傳來模糊而低沉的談話聲，「這是爬大橋的那個，還是打扮成海豹、在梅西百貨大廳假死的那個？」「兩個都是，長官。」「明白了。接下來由我接手。」

 

厚底皮鞋扣響了整條走廊的耳語，連著白熾燈光一併踩進審訊室，下一秒都被無聲闔上的鐵門給收束殆盡。泛白的鬢角被燈光照得更加蒼白，他慢條斯理的拉開椅子坐下，整個過程沒有瞧過紐特一眼。

 

「不必緊張，這不算是正式審問。」葛雷夫閒聊一般地開口，並且簡單地自我介紹。他沒有攜帶任何紙張或檔案，只是兩手一攤，而後看似隨興地交疊在審問桌上，「你曾經被學校開除過？」

「你看過我的檔案了。」紐特微微一僵，葛雷夫沒有錯過這個反應。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」

「我的檔案裡都記載的很詳細了，葛雷夫先生，實在沒有親自問我的必要。」

「檔案是檔案，」葛雷夫理所當然地說：「那並不能代表你。」

 

紐特低下頭，同時回憶著組織同伴教導過的應對方針，決定不排除對方在套話或攀交情的可能性。他不明白的是，這次行動的細節他早已向前幾名警員說明，該說的都說完了，不該說的也沒必要說。葛雷夫修長的十指在他偏狹的視野裡逐漸聚攏，最終拋出的問題卻出乎紐特意料之外。

 

「過去一年裡，你總共入境美國領土四次，每次都只短暫停留數日，此外沒有其他出入境記錄。我只是單純感到好奇，」他傾身向前，絲質布料與金屬桌面摩挲的細微聲響倏地放大，「不在陸地上的那些日子，你都在幹什麼？」

 

/

 

「在我印象裡，他挺喜歡觀察人的。」沖泡到第二壺茶時，紐特裝作隨口提起。

「沒錯，但那可不是出自於好奇心。很多時候，葛雷夫觀察人不是真心想要了解他們，只是想證明自己的看法是對的。還有，他的控制慾簡直驚人，」蒂娜吐了吐舌頭：「僅僅被他盯著，就足以讓人把過去一週闖過的紅燈、翹班次數和其他所有壞事，全部和盤托出。平心而論，他天生就適合審問嫌犯的工作，不過自從當上局長後，就很少勞他親自出馬了。」

「所謂『很少』的頻率是有多低？」

「嗯，除了你那一次之外，就我的印象來說幾乎沒有。」

「原來如此。」他低下頭，看著手裡緊握的茶杯，液體表面映出茫然的眼神。儘管沒說什麼話，紐特卻感到口乾舌燥。

他微微仰頭，將殘餘的茶水一飲而盡。

 

紐特並不喜歡被審問。顯然沒有人喜歡在不被考量意願的情況下為自己辯駁，但紐特有時會認為，這種權力不對等的特質幾乎存在於他所經歷的每一場談話中，只是前者相對凸顯了談話進行的義務性。況且比起審問，起點和終點都充滿不確定性的日常對話反而更加令人不知所措。

在盡量簡單描述近年在南極海上的「業務範圍」——並且依然對槍戰、撞船等細節輕描淡寫——之後，紐特便沈默下來。他沒有像對蒂娜或對其他警員一樣，絮絮叨叨地夾帶自己對海洋生物們的熱情和關心，相反的，他節制且謹慎的觀察審訊桌對面的反應。良久，葛雷夫平淡地開口︰「斯卡曼德先生，我想，將你的世界一分為二的不是陸地與海洋，而是整個由秩序所建立起來的文明世界。」

 

滿室沈默瞬間被收束得更緊密。紐特很久以前就清楚明瞭，自己的行為在家族、父母、師長和同學們眼裡被折射成什麼模樣，也早已習慣、不去在意他人對自己職業選擇的評價，並深諳如何委婉閃避，不讓瑣碎而失真的言詞傷害自己。他抬起頭來，立刻被銜接上筆直而銳利的目光。在那片自眉骨打下的陰影裡，紐特讀不出任何情緒，沒有試探，也沒有挑釁，反倒像是直白的陳述。

這令他困惑，也令他好奇。對紐特而言，言語老早就失去互相理解的功能了，而多數把自己的定見當作真理的人，根本不會去在意他人的想法，只顧著將事物當成自己理論的佐證。

但葛雷夫的注意力依然留在他身上。

像是一種邀請。

 

那一瞬間，紐特想起了自己的哥哥。數年前的冬日夜晚，他作好萬全準備，把全部家當裝進皮箱裡偷溜下樓，卻被提早三天回家的忒修斯．斯卡曼德逮個正著。

「你會傷透爸媽的心，而且，你會後悔的，小夥子。」

「……我知道。」

年僅二十一歲的紐特垂下肩膀，卻沒有移開半步。這是最大限度的反抗了，只是當沈默而巨大的身影走近，他還是下意識地閉緊雙眼，整個人輕輕顫抖了起來。

忒修斯從他手中拿過皮箱，然而下一秒卻響起鑰匙碰撞的清脆聲響。紐特睜開眼睛，看見兄長站在玄關，已經穿好大衣。滿室漆黑之中，只有他的身影被彩色燈飾照得亮晃晃，木地板上的影子分秒變換著顏色，「走吧，阿特密斯，」他轉身打開大門，輕描淡寫地說︰「外頭太冷了，我載你去。」

 

而葛雷夫依然盯著他，眉頭微蹙。縱使沒有任何線索能夠證明，審訊桌對面的警察局長將和「其他人」有所不同——然而，許久以來頭一遭，紐特有了想為自己答辯的衝動。

「你對自己的觀察很有自信，葛雷夫先生，不過，我有些不同的想法。」他斟酌著辭句，毫不猶豫地迎向對方的目光，「在我看來，我們兩個可能共享了不少相似之處。」

 

「喔，怎麼說？」葛雷夫挑起眉。這顯然不是他所預期的答案，但紐特成功引起了他的興趣。

「葛雷夫先生……你有沒有在不可理喻的上司底下工作過？」

「我想，端看是在什麼工作場域吧？我在伊拉克服役時，那裡的人個個不可理喻，但他們都是傑出的瘋子。」

「說的沒錯。」紐特忍不住笑出聲。這也不是他所預期的答案，但至少具有一場有趣對談的表徵，「在海上時，我們的船長也是個徹頭徹尾的瘋子。他既驕傲又一意孤行，所以船員們一直都是來來去去的。我頭一天上工——那真的是好幾年前——就在澳洲外海追蹤到了一艘日籍捕鯨船。

船長所制定的計畫是，派兩個人登船，向船上的人請願停止捕鯨行動。當時，我自願擔負了這個任務，結果我和另一人一登上捕鯨船，就被好幾個人團團包圍，還用繩子把我們綁住。

船長立即通知各大媒體，並且發佈組織聲明稿。或許是被上級施壓，捕鯨船終於向我方提出釋放人質的提議。你知道我們船長做了什麼嗎？」

 

葛雷夫皺起眉頭，對於故事突然被中斷感到不滿又困惑：「既然你這麼問，那就代表——」

「沒錯，」紐特笑得很複雜，又笑得像是在緬懷某段不可言說的輕狂歲月一般靦腆，「他拒絕了。但他同時又繼續向媒體施壓，最後迫使澳洲和日本政府介入，使整起談判升級為外交事件。現在，葛雷夫先生，你認為我們船長這個人如何？」

 

「……他都計畫好了。」葛雷夫瞇起眼，最後有些慎重地開口︰「希望你不要介意，斯卡曼德先生，但我認為他的做法相當高明。」

「是啊，我和另一個人質最後都毫髮無傷的回來船上了。這起事件的嚴重性和戲劇性使得主流媒體大肆報導，非法捕鯨的議題許久以來再一次浮上檯面。當然，有些船員氣不過，認為船長把我們的生命拿去冒險。不過，」紐特說︰「那一趟讓我察覺到了一些事情——我想保護動物，希望牠們在這片比所有人都還要古老、還要美麗、還要睿智的海洋裡好好活下去。但對多數人來說，那根本無關緊要。事實上是我們都在打一場隱形的仗。」

「所謂的『隱形的仗』指的是什麼？」

「葛雷夫先生，接下來我要說的事情，你可能不一定會同意。」

「你可以試試看。」

「好吧。舉個例子來說，我總不能為了想拯救動物們，就殺掉地球上的所有人類吧？」

「我希望你只是在『舉例』？」

「那當然，而且，我知道不能那麼做。」紐特咧嘴而笑，一面自言自語︰「要是人類都死光光，那也是會破壞生態平衡的。到時候，動物們還是會受到影響。總之，我明白船長那樣的做法，操作輿論、製造談判籌碼……事實上會比直接正面衝突來得有效。自然我是不喜歡暴力的，只是有時候會感到疑惑而已。葛雷夫先生，我不期望你能理解——」

「理解什麼？」

「『隱形的仗』啊，我知道，」紐特一字一句地說︰「我知道紐約警察都怎麼做。你們站在法律與秩序的岸邊，卻逮捕沒犯法的人。以『噪音違規』的名義隨機逮捕喊口號的示威者，以一條制訂於十八世紀、專門對付愛爾蘭強盜的蒙面法來對付脖子上圍著大方巾的人，或是對任何罵粗口的人控告公然猥褻——是的，我知道，都是為了殺雞儆猴。『展現權力』是磨損意志、解散群眾的最快方式。我的意思是——我們，我們都在打一場隱形的仗，」葛雷夫至此才聽出紐特口中的「我們」所指涉的是什麼，「或許真的如你所說，我的世界被文明與秩序一分為二，但是在這世界的兩端都面臨著相同的難題——時不時質疑著自己所對抗的到底是什麼，卻又明白非得如此不可，」說到最後，紐特的聲音變得很輕，像是隨時要消失，「……只因為沒有其他更好的選擇了。」

 

葛雷夫的眉頭緊緊擰著，不發一語的眼神鑿刻著紐特。時間靜止在令人尷尬的區間，久到紐特開始懷疑自己是否過分僭越。他正想開口，卻立刻被葛雷夫揮手打斷。

「今天就到這裡，你可以回去了。」他迅速站起來，頭也不回的推門離去。

 

就像將雙目過曝於強烈的色彩，一陣子後再閉上眼，就會在靜謐的黑暗裡看見變色的殘像——不久以後，當紐特在某個不太適當的場合再度遇上珀西瓦．葛雷夫時，審訊室那道筆直的凝視，如今置於重重護欄與基層警員之後，也疊上了一道難以辨別的光。

 

躁動的茫茫人海裡，紐特不合時宜地想起忒修斯的床邊故事。所有巫師在習得操縱風的魔法之前，必須先待在一座高塔裡，背誦萬物的真名。「但是，這不合理啊。」紐特問道︰「怎麼可能僅僅是知道名字，就能成為它的主人呢？」

「等一下，你可以接受這本書裡有魔法、巫術和龍，卻沒有辦法接受這個設定？」忒修斯故作吃驚的挑起眉，使被窩裡的男孩困窘地紅了臉。

「好啦，這不能怪你。你還太小，不明白言語的力量。這裡的『真名』指的不是表面上的名字。學校裡的同學都知道你叫做紐特．阿特密斯．斯卡曼德，但大部分的人並不是真正的了解你，我說得對嗎？」忒修斯收起笑臉，有些嚴肅地開口︰「如果有一天，你最深處的秘密被別人知道了、你把自己的心交了出去，或者，建構你的本質被他人看得透徹了，那麼，別人就可以輕易的左右你。這就是為什麼故事裡的老巫師會告誡主角，千萬不要隨便告訴別人自己的真名。」

「聽起來就像魔法一樣，」紐特似懂非懂的說︰「好吧，我明白了……但是，現實世界也會發生這種事情嗎？」

忒修斯笑著闔上書本，起身揉了揉紐特的頭髮，「親愛的阿特密斯，這可能是本書的所有設定裡，最真實的一個。」

 

回憶裡的床頭燈被捻熄的瞬間，警察突然有了動作。人群發生推擠，有人在尖叫，紐特和他人緊扣的手臂不知何時被鬆開，一波又一波的浪潮把他向後推。此起彼落的叫喊聲中，一聲不可能被錯認的低沉叫喚，毫無阻礙的抵達了人群中心。「紐特．斯卡曼德！」紐特猛然回頭，他第一眼就看到了，葛雷夫倨傲而堅定地站在那裡，宛如海面彼端一場躲無可躲的危險暴雨。深沉的目光絞緊了紐特，幾乎要置他於死地。

紐特僵在原地，移動不了半步。他如此輕易的被指認，在這場迫近的暴雨裡，在沒有人知道的地方，一艘小船對自己的命運尚無所悉，便悄悄翻覆。

「紐特！走了！」西西莉亞從湧動的人群裡冒出頭，一把抓住紐特的手臂。

他頭也不回的拔腿狂奔。

 

自此不管在什麼場合，葛雷夫都有辦法找到紐特，令人不禁懷疑背後是否有什麼邪惡力量在運作——夥伴們是這樣抱怨的。然而不論是各式偶然與巧合的陰謀論，或單純的莫非定律，都無法解釋幾個月後的某天晚上發生在東村的事情。

 

和幾個朋友話別之後，紐特提著皮箱，在入夜後的湯普金斯廣場公園步行。他的影子在路燈打下的溫潤圓圈裡跳躍著，直到被另一個靜止的影子給擋住去路、退無可退，最終被圍困在這個特別擁擠的光圈裡。

「斯卡曼德先生。」影子的主人朝紐特點頭致意，暖黃的燈光像是掠過海面的磺火，把他的身形從漆黑的深水裡勾勒出來，「晚上好，真是奇遇。」

「……葛雷夫先生。」紐特吁了一口氣，並且在「你嚇到我了」和「你在跟蹤我嗎」兩種回應之間猶疑了一陣，最後選擇了折衷的說法︰「你怎麼知道我在這裡？」

「我到處都有線人啊。」

「你開這種玩笑，我會不知道該不該當真。」

「我又沒說我在開玩笑。」葛雷夫勾起嘴角，似笑非笑地說道。紐特儘量收起想要一頭撞死的衝動，他穩住呼吸，單刀直入地開口︰「你是要來逮捕我的嗎？」

「噢，」葛雷夫裝作好奇的眨眨眼，「你已經幹了什麼需要被我逮捕的事了嗎？」

 

紐特非常確信，自己此時的表情已經從「想要一頭撞死」升級為「想要一頭撞死別人」了。而對方顯然被自己的反應給逗樂了，「別緊張，現在是我的下班時間。」

紐特現在才注意到，葛雷夫已經換上一身修長的黑色大衣，袖子衩口的繡線發出細絲般的銀色冷光，深藍色圍巾隨意披掛在脖頸上。

這並沒有讓紐特放下太多防備，「那想必不是你的『線人』的下班時間了？」

「說的沒錯，斯卡曼德先生，他們以白楊樹皮和巧克力醬為食，從不睡覺，並且從一九八四年開始就和鱷魚一起住在紐約的下水道裡。」葛雷夫懶洋洋地回應，一面側身讓出空位，示意紐特跟上，「如果你不介意的話，我想問你一個私人問題。」

「這次我還有保持緘默的權利嗎？」

「那是當然。」

「你問吧。」紐特嘆氣，舉步跟上逕自前進的警察局長。兩個影子保持了一個路燈的距離，一前一後的在不同光圈裡跳躍。

「你這次打算在紐約待多久？」

「事實上，我正要走。」紐特晃了晃手裡的箱子。

「現在嗎？」

「明早六點的船。」

「好吧。我本來想看能不能說服你多待幾天，畢竟，你從來沒在這座城市久留過，」葛雷夫停下來，紐特也只好跟著停下。片刻，對方再度開口，一向沉穩的聲線裡竟多了股前所未見的侷促。「舉例來說，前方不遠的街角有一間很棒的咖啡廳，他們的單品非常道地。」

「咖啡？」紐特忍著笑意，「葛雷夫先生，現在是晚上十點鐘。」

「好吧，那啤酒呢？」他聳聳肩，低聲應道︰「我想多聽你說些海上的見聞，如果你不介意對我透露的話。」

 

兩人各自站在路燈之間的無光處，皆看不清楚對方臉上的神情。隔在中間的路燈似乎短路了，以不規則的頻率明明滅滅。就像他小時候的那盞床頭燈，紐特想著，誰先退後一步，就會捻熄剩餘的光明，故事也將隨之結束。

 

於是紐特走向前，站到燈光底下。

「去咖啡館吧，我可以喝茶。」他笑著說︰「還有，叫我紐特就行了。」

 

/

 

幾經高聳大樓瓜分過後的微弱晚霞照進紐特的公寓窗戶。不知道那盞短路的路燈被公園處或哪個市政單位修好了沒？看著被圓形杯底所圍困的橘紅色光圈時，他突然想到這個問題。

 

「那麼，這個盒子也是——」蒂娜看向紐特稍早隨手置於茶几上的絲絨盒子，「嗯，這對袖扣確實是我的，」紐特順著她的視線看過去，「看來，只有艾伯納西的部份被你說對。」

「等等……他的鋼筆在你手上，然後你的袖扣在他手上？」蒂娜故作誇張的問道︰「我該不會碰巧得知了什麼不法交易的內幕吧？」

「那也沒什麼，就是以前忘在對方那邊的，」他含糊地說︰「呃，你知道，朋友之間就是會這樣，久了就會忘記還……」

「原來如此，」蒂娜聳聳肩，口氣卻愈發好奇，「對了，我想問你一個私人問題。」

「這次我還有保持緘默的權利嗎？」

「當然沒有，你非得回答我不可。」

「好吧，你問。」

「欸，我是開玩笑的，你可以選擇不要回答，但我是真的很好奇……」蒂娜小心翼翼地問道︰「紐特，葛雷夫平常都跟你聊些什麼？」

 

_葛雷夫的手指冰冰涼涼的，總讓他聯想到冬天。_

紐特站起身來，開始收拾茶几上的杯盤，「抱歉了，蒂娜，那都是好幾年前的事情，」他的口氣極為輕淡︰「我實在不記得了。」

蒂娜看著紐特的身影消失在廚房門口。茶香逐漸淡去，客廳再次被塑料味充滿。

 

/

 

送走蒂娜之後，天色已經完全暗了下來。對方臨走前和自己的對話還盤據腦海︰「紐特，你沒問題吧？」「什麼意思？」「你總不會是為了這份……工作，放棄海上的生活，特地回來岸上的吧？」

「別擔心，我只是想休息一下而已，像這樣每天抱著相機東奔西走的生活沒什麼好抱怨的，」他聳聳肩，「報酬也還可以，至少夠我付房租，再說，我在自然史博物館還有一份導覽員的兼差，所以還算過得去。」

「好吧，」她有些遲疑地說︰「隨時可以找我聊聊，你知道的吧？」

 

紐特打開門邊的立燈，一切如昔。如果葛雷夫也在這裡會如何？紐特環顧四周，試圖將回憶斷片擷取成半透明的幻燈片，貼合現實場景，卻發現陳舊的斗室沒有適合擺放葛雷夫的地方。比起房子，這裡更像一艘隨時可以發動的拼裝快艇，沒有爐火、單人沙發、古典的壁紙和沈重的木製傢具，雜亂線路的陳列無一不成為這些印象的悖反，像封鎖線一樣將他阻隔在外。最多就是如此了，葛雷夫來到一個陌生的命案現場，而紐特像廉價犯罪小說裡頭負責代替讀者發問、跟前跟後的菜鳥員警般開口：「 那麼，警官，這次的死者是誰？」

葛雷夫獨自矗立於狹小的客廳中央，他平淡的說：「是我。 」

紐特搖搖頭，他必須阻止這一切往後設小說的方向發展才行。

 

走回書桌的路上，他一路盤算著照片存量與臉書發文排程。電腦的冷光在月球的暗面製造出巨大黑影，完成所有進度後，紐特再度切換回葛雷夫的帳號，打開收件夾檢查陌生訊息。通常對於不在好友名單裡的人，若是無法確認對方與委託人的關係，他便不會主動回覆——至於蒂娜那次，則是出於一點惡作劇心態的小例外——無論如何，僅僅是例行的過濾檢查而已。

然而，在一排陌生名字的最頂端，一些字串吸引了紐特的注意，促使他點開訊息。

 

_是你嗎？  11月6日  23:06_

 

他瞇起眼睛，湊近螢幕，毫無頭緒的盯著發訊人的陌生署名︰魁登斯．巴波恩。

  
  



	2. 天主見光好，便將光從黑暗裡分了開來。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完成所有進度後，紐特再度切換回葛雷夫的帳號，打開收件夾檢查陌生訊息。通常對於不在好友名單裡的人，若是無法確認對方與委託人的關係，他便不會主動回覆——至於蒂娜那次，則是出於一點惡作劇心態的小例外——無論如何，僅僅是例行的過濾檢查而已。  
> 然而，在一排陌生名字的最頂端，一些字串吸引了紐特的注意，促使他點開訊息。
> 
> 是你嗎？ 11月6日 23:06
> 
> 他瞇起眼睛，湊近螢幕，毫無頭緒的盯著發訊人的陌生署名︰魁登斯．巴波恩

 

 

_是你嗎？  11月6日  23:06_

 

_葛雷夫先生？_

_希望我沒有打擾到你  11月7日  00:25_

 

_很高興看到你回來了  00:26_

 

_會痛嗎？人死掉的時候_

_畢竟我沒有相關經驗_

_呃，抱歉_

_抱歉_

_抱歉_

_抱歉  06:30_

 

_請相信我並無意冒犯 06:42_

 

_你肯定不知道我是誰_

_對於這番突如其來的訊息，你大概覺得莫名其妙吧  06:54_

 

_但是我知道你_

_呃，或者說_

_我曾以為我認識你  10:36_

 

_葛雷夫先生，你想_

_人們對一個人的認識，會在他死後就停止嗎？  16:27_

  


紐特讀完這一連串不尋常的訊息，觸電般地從螢幕前站起來，迅速抓起一旁的手機。

 

/

 

「該死的，紐特，我的確說過你可以隨時來找我談談，但現在是天殺的凌晨一點——」電話一接通，對面便傳來擠壓成串的黏糊抱怨，「抱歉，抱歉，蒂娜，我需要找你確認一件事，相信我，這真的很緊急，」紐特用左肩勉強夾住手機，在客廳裡來回踱步，「你知道魁登斯．巴波恩這個名字嗎？他是不是和葛雷夫有什麼關連？」

突然，電話那頭噤聲了，只有起伏的呼吸聲磨砂一般地放大。數秒後，她的語調極不自然地上揚：「你怎麼會知道這個名字？」

 

紐特老實說出剛才在陌生訊息欄裡的發現，「最後的發訊時間是今天下午……他好像把葛雷夫當成了什麼、呃，傾訴對象？我不明白——」

蒂娜的聲線突然變得緊繃：「那你怎麼回覆他？」

「我、我不知道該怎麼處理，所以還沒接受請求，」紐特察覺到對方明顯的口氣轉變，懇求道：「蒂娜，你是不是知道些什麼？」

「……我當然知道，那個案子我幾乎全程都有參與。」蒂娜咂了舌頭，接著壓聲音說道：「聽著，紐特，這件事還在審理，上面還一直想壓下來，所以接下來我告訴你的，千萬不能說出去——葛雷夫被殺害的一連串案件裡，魁登斯‧巴波恩也是其中一個受害者。」

  


六個月前，為了協助紐澤西警方偵辦案件而出差的珀西瓦．葛雷夫，在離開紐約的途中被通緝犯蓋勒．葛林戴華德給殺害的新聞震驚了東岸，葛林戴華德行兇後不但冒用了葛雷夫的身分，還誘拐了一名少年長達數日。

 

「等等，妳說了『誘拐』嗎？」紐特不可置信地插嘴：「那個少年該不會就是——」

「就是魁登斯。整件事非常複雜，他家裡的狀況已經夠糟了，他的繼母會虐待他和其他領養來的孩子。」蒂娜嘆氣，「他本來就非常內向敏感，經過這件事後就變得更不愛說話。我想他短時間內或許很難再相信他人了。」

「……當時到底發生了什麼事？葛林戴華德到底對他做了什麼？」

「沒人知道！我知道，這聽起來真是匪夷所思。他起先根本不願意透露那幾天發生的事情，好幾個醫生可是費了好大的勁才讓他開口。當然，葛林戴華德完全是在利用他，搞到最後這事差點被聯邦調查局接管。這就是為什麼他的情況如此複雜，」她低聲說：「你或許會難以想像，他們有證據顯示，葛林戴華德想藉由魁登斯駭進國安局。紐特，魁登斯是個駭客，很在行的那種。」

 

駭客還有分在行或不在行的嗎？紐特不確定這是不是蒂娜為了指出其複雜性與衝突性而設計的隱喻。「我知道你在想什麼，但這可不是在危言聳聽。」她的口氣突然變得嚴肅起來，「我不知道他為什麼在明知對方已死的前提下，企圖尋找真正的葛雷夫，但是很明顯，魁登斯現在需要的是一個醫生。普通人或許可以分辨你那套『數位哀悼』或什麼死後平行世界的離奇論點，但是以他現在的狀況來說並不適合——紐特，你有在聽嗎？」

 

框框裡又跳出一則新訊息，像訊號燈一般規律閃動。紐特瞪著螢幕，用力嚥下一口口水。

 

_我要去找你了。  01:49_

 

「紐特——」「我在聽，我在聽。蒂娜，你知道魁登斯現在在哪裡嗎？」紐特把手機開了擴音，小步跑向衣帽間，翻找他的大衣，「他和其他孩子之後被送往其他寄養家庭了，怎麼了？」「你會不會剛好有，呃，那裡的電話或地址？」「局裡是查得到——」「那就麻煩你了。」紐特的聲音忽近忽遠，讓一頭霧水的蒂娜有些不耐，「什麼叫『那就麻煩你了』？紐特，是不是發生了什麼——」

「我們得趕快找到魁登斯，」一連串鑰匙碰撞聲響，紐特朝電話對面喊道：「我想，他可能想要自殺——」

 

開門聲把他推入一個乾燥而低彩度的回憶裡。數月前去田納西州取材的那一趟，紐特開著租來的車，在夜晚的州際公路滑行，直到車頭燈往路面盡頭拖曳而去的光圈邊緣闖入一雙發亮的眼。他急忙踩下煞車，野獸輕盈的身影隨即迅速遁入溫熱黏稠的晚風，不見蹤影。

大約是當下的意識與反射動作無法同步的副作用，自此他每一次回想，記憶裡的資訊就自主剝落了一層，喪失了聲音與速度之後，只剩下慢速播放的黑白膠卷。那對指控一般發出光芒的雙眼，如今以茫然的姿態乍現於漆黑的走廊，疊上另一張年輕而陌生的臉。

一個黑髮少年蹲踞在對門一角，皮膚蒼白，雙唇緊抿，目不轉睛的盯著紐特的逆光身影。他穿著不甚合身的外套，身形顯得僵硬而彆扭，警戒的眼神收束了公寓裡的所有聲音，迴身在紐特腦中炸出尖銳巨響。

「魁登斯……？」紐特脫口而出：「你就是魁登斯．巴波恩嗎？」

 

稀薄如冰的空氣應聲破裂，少年瞪大雙眼，猛地貼著牆站了起來，整個人卻像是潰散了一般毫無防備。他顫抖著呼出一口氣，迅速抄起腳邊的背包，跌跌撞撞的奔向樓梯。

 

「紐特？紐特！發生什麼事了？你說他要自殺是什麼意——」來自電話的喊聲把呆若木雞的紐特喚回現實，他才想起蒂娜還在線上。「呃，別管我，我完全想錯了，但是事情比那更糟，」紐特艱難地開口，前腳已經跨了出去，「我已經找到他了——應該說，是他找到我了。」

不同於數月前吹送著黏膩晚風的州際公路，紐特緊追著黑髮青年，遁入冬日紐約的刺骨寒風裡。

 

/

 

紐特在兩個街區外的地鐵站大廳找到了魁登斯。

「魁登斯，等等！」紐特三步併作兩步地跑下階梯，大聲喊道：「我認為——我認為，一個人的死亡，不會停止我們對他的認識的。」

 

少年在剪票口前煞停，背影僵直，應答以沈默。片刻，微弱聲音穿越空蕩的地鐵大廳、搖搖晃晃的抵達紐特耳邊時，幾乎要被尚未平復的喘息給稀釋掉。

「……你們是詐騙集團嗎？」

「呃，不是的，這是我——」話語如氣泡卡在喉間，一旦浮出水面將迅速失去保護，暴露於他人責難的假設底下，啵地一聲消逝。一如既往。

紐特發現他無法為自己辯白。

 

魁登斯已經回過身來，卻不再緊繃，反而像是一根斷裂的弦，蜷曲而鬆垮地騰空擺盪著。

「告訴我，」他輕聲說：「他真的死了，對嗎？」

紐特緩緩地點頭。

少年定定的視線幾乎把他穿透，召喚出許久沒有響起的深沈嗡鳴，自脊椎一路下竄至腳底，牢牢生根。

對方步履細碎但堅定的走近，霎時彷彿整個拱道隨之收縮。

「請告訴我更多關於珀西瓦．葛雷夫的事。」

 

/

 

打個比方來說，每一顆天上的星星都是一顆恆星，至少，他們全都在不屬於這個太陽系的、遠的要命的地方。意思就是，那些恆星所發出的光大老遠趕過來地球、為我們肉眼所觀測時，已經過了非常久的時間了。有些星星早已死亡、燃燒殆盡，但它們生前的模樣仍毫不知情地繼續宇宙間航行，只為了讓自己穿透數萬光年以外的某對瞳孔。

 

蒂娜皺起眉頭，「我不明白。」

紐特深吸一口氣，一臉不解，「你怎麼會不懂？我稍早才和你說過一模一樣的事欸。」

蒂娜反駁：「哪裡一樣了？如果你是在說跨界通訊社，我看不出這和星星有什麼關連。」

魁登斯小聲說：「我懂了。」

「什麼？」語氣截然不同的紐特與蒂娜異口同聲道。

少年的輪流看向兩人，往沙發裡又縮了縮，「你的意思是，葛雷夫先生就是其中一道光。」

紐特露出讚賞的微笑，一旁的蒂娜翻了個白眼，「我真是不敢相信。」

 

時間：凌晨兩點半，地點：紐特的公寓客廳。屋子的主人捧著熱茶站在書桌邊，而像是故意保持距離似的，魁登斯窩在立燈照不到的沙發一角，兩人各自佔據了房間的兩端。十分鐘前，一名沒領加班費的女警風風火火的衝進來，強行展開一場非正式的審問。

看見室內氣氛詭異但尚且可以稱為一派和諧的景象，她虛脫的向門框一靠，「紐特．斯卡曼德，下次可不可以麻煩你，在電話裡把事情一次講清楚？還有你，魁登斯，」她面向沙發深處：「你是怎麼找到這裡的？」

「我……我查了葛雷夫先生臉書發文的IP位置。」

黑暗裡傳出聲音。紐特有種錯覺，少年的身體或許是透明的，只有風吹過時會輕微摩擦空蕩的內裡，帶出反響。如果沒有他人從外側敲擊，就會徹底消失不見。

「我會假裝沒聽到的。」蒂娜嘆氣，「開庭的時候不是提醒過了嗎？你不能再——」

「等、等一下，」紐特插話：「你們之前就認識了？」

「我說過，這個案子很多部份是我經手的，包括收拾葛林戴華德留下的爛攤子。不過，這不是重點，」她朝沙發瞥了一眼，倚在扶手旁的雙肩背包有氣無力地躺在地上，接著毫不遲疑地大聲宣佈：「聽著，小子，你今天晚上睡在這裡。」

「什麼？」語氣截然不同的紐特與魁登斯異口同聲道。

「不然你要睡哪裡？地鐵站？公園？路邊？現在可是天殺的十一月。話說回來，你該不會什麼規劃都沒有，就一個人興沖沖跑來紐約了吧？」

魁登斯茫然的看著蒂娜好一陣子，淋過大雨一般散發出可憐兮兮的寒冷濕氣。「我就知道。」她轉向紐特，雙手叉腰，「還有你，不要一臉無辜，這件事本來就是因你而起，等等最好和人家解釋清楚。」

 

於是，場景銜接回到星星與死亡的比喻。蒂娜終於受不了了，「別再惹麻煩了，你們兩個都是！」她旋風一般地甩上門離去，餘怒未消的腳步聲漸遠。紐特心想，這下子鄰居又要來抗議了。

被攪動的氣氛很快沉降下來，滯留在一個極其尷尬的高度。低頭反覆確認自己的茶杯已經見底後，紐特終於找到逃離客廳的理由，「我去，呃，幫你拿條毯子。」前腳正要邁出一步，魁登斯突然開口：「我很抱歉，斯卡曼德先生。」

紐特有些吃驚的停下，「幹嘛跟我道歉？應該是我要——等等，我有告訴過你我的名字了嗎？」

「我說了謊。查IP很沒效率，我直接駭進你的手機，使用了衛星定位才找到這裡。」少年的眼神開始飄移，「這也是為什麼我知道你的名字，還發現你的行動裝置有為數可觀的帳號切換記錄。對不起，請不要舉報我。」

 

紐特張著嘴，半天說不出話來。良久，他半開玩笑似的打破沉默：「好吧，再怎麼說也是和蒂娜道歉啊。」

「你說得對，我不應該欺騙她，金坦小姐真的是個好人。我給她添過不少麻煩。」

「難怪她剛才看起來這麼火大。」

「還在拘留所的時候，她因為幫我偷渡了網路線進去而被降職。」

「真的假的？」

「我才想問，斯卡曼德先生，你剛才說的那些都是真的嗎？」魁登斯抬起頭，眼神異常認真，「『跨界通訊社』——這就是葛雷夫臉書帳號復活背後的真面目？」

 

還是來了。紐特深吸一口氣。

「魁登斯，你大老遠跑來紐約，到底想找到什麼？你甚至不認識葛雷夫，既然已經知道他死了，又為什麼要……？」

「斯卡曼德先生，」少年唐突地轉移話題：「你有沒有看過《攻殼機動隊》？」

紐特搖搖頭，魁登斯便逕自開始解說劇情。

 

「不久後的近未來，科技發達到可以將人類的意識儲存在電子儀器裡，如同標題字面上的意思[1]。在故事的最後，主角拋棄了身體，將自己『上載』到網路。好吧，我知道這聽起來很可笑，」他看上去不太自在的縮起肩膀，「自從……那件事以後，我就一直想要搞清楚，這到底是怎麼一回事，所以，我非得知道葛雷夫先生本人是個怎麼樣的人不可。」

「我查到了他在伊拉克的服役記錄、他的大學論文、他的高中成績，一路追查到他的出生，但那都不代表什麼，那都不足以告訴我『珀西瓦．葛雷夫到底是個怎樣的人』。最後，我發現他的臉書帳號重新號開始運作，在那件事發生的六個月後。」

「人的五感太過敏銳的結果，就是被這種經驗所綁縛，甚至認為獨一無二的靈魂是存在的。事實上，這只是誤信了自身經驗與意識的累積與肉體、感官刺激必定互為因果的假議題，所產生的錯覺而已。很久以前我就在想，一個人的意識是怎麼組成的？有沒有辦法複製或轉移？不可否認，一切的記憶與感受都是大腦神經元的運算結果。正因為如此，我才會認為，只要有夠好的演算法，人的意識是可以寄宿在網路世界之中的。」

「老實說，在來到這裡的公車路上，我根本不知道自己會找到什麼，或許是一整個房間的硬碟或數據機，用來存放一個人畢生的記憶迴路，好重新演算出一個人。甚至，我心中有個部分希望這裡什麼也沒有，因為我將只是『還沒找到他』而已。我越是找不到他，就越能證明他作為鬼魂復生的事實。但是我錯了，這裡只有 **另一個** 躲在珀西瓦．葛雷夫這個身分背後的幻象而已。」

少年的指控直白而坦然，讓紐特幾乎要忘記自己正是這番敘述裡的主角。

 

「但是，事情是怎麼發生的，你不是最清楚了嗎？蒂娜還說你不願意透露當時的情形，到底發生了什麼事？還有，為什麼會和葛雷夫的本人有關係？」

「你不會相信我的。一開始，我什麼人都說了，但就是沒人相信。每個人都想替我說話，但那些都是他們自己想說的。到了後來，我就不說了。」

「我會，」紐特迫切地說：「我會相信的你的。」他不知道自己哪來的自信，或者，與自信無關，而是出於想要補償對方的愧疚感。也許是察覺到了這點，少年的眼神變得銳利起來。

 

「事實就是，那幾天裡什麼事都沒有發生。」

「什麼事都——」

「——沒有發生。」魁登斯說：「這樣好了，我直接給你看樣東西。」

紐特放下杯子，不自覺靠近了一點。魁登斯脫下外套，整個人靠向有光的沙發一側，緩慢解開袖口的釦子。像是在深海底游出的一尾造型奇詭的盲魚，首次過曝在探照燈底下。看著滿是纖長疤痕的蒼白手臂，紐特不由得倒抽一口氣。

「我的天啊，這是——」他反射性地箭步向前，想要檢查傷勢，對方卻迅速把手抽了回來。

「這是我的母親……我的繼母留給我的，有時候是衣架，但大部分時候，是皮帶。」魁登斯慢條斯理地放下袖子，重新扣好。

「然後，『那個人』幫我上藥，並且治好了它們。現在，你明白這件事的弔詭之處了嗎？斯卡曼德先生？」他再度下潛，向漆黑的海底靠攏，「全世界都想告訴我，在我僅有的、生命中最平靜的那幾天，應該要有多麼悲慘。但是在我真的很慘的時候，卻好像沒人關心。」

 

/

 

就像愛因斯坦不承認測不準原理，只因他認為，不可能有什麼量度真的測不準，只是還沒量測到而已。「未知」和「已知」可以不用二擇一，而真實和虛像或許真的具有某種波粒二相性，甚至能夠互相成為彼此的佐證。掀開蓋子之前，內裡都只是尚未被觀測的一團渾沌，誰也不必擔心自己得為誰的死亡負責任。宇宙就是這樣形成的，魁登斯想。然而未知終究會邁向已知，也就是我們被誰給觀測到的時候，而不是由擲骰子的上帝或生死未卜的貓來決定。

 

「州檢和聯邦法院都想起訴葛林戴華德，像是觸犯『反間諜法』之類聽上去很嚴重的罪名。不過駭進NSA的具體證據不足，只有其他微不足道的小型攻擊。所以他們把目標放到我身上。雖然我有共犯嫌疑，但根據我的證詞，他假冒葛雷夫先生接近我的行為已經構成誘拐，若是把我塑造成全然的受害者，應該會比較方便吧。不得不佩服我的義務辯護律師。他的專業程度令人嘆為觀止，成功讓陪審團相信我被挾持、受到虐待與脅迫，本來是個前途似錦的善良青年，只是莫名栽進了激進右派恐怖分子手裡——儘管我最初的證詞只有『他欺騙了我』而已，並且對於我當時出於自願這個前提是輕描淡寫得過份了。別誤會，我還是很感謝我的律師，是他順帶把我的繼母送進監獄，並把我和妹妹從那個痛苦的地方救出來。只是，這實在很荒謬，不是嗎？

你沒辦法想像當時的狀況有多麼瘋狂。他們帶我去警局，告訴我那個以葛雷夫之名出現在我面前的男人，並不屬於他所宣稱的身分，那個人的本名『葛林戴華德』對我而言也只是一個極為陌生的字串，而真正的葛雷夫已經死了。」魁登斯閉上眼，像是小心翼翼地抽出自身的切片檢視，又拚了命地想與其保持距離般為難，「我甚至不知道該不該難過，因為我當下才明白，我從來就不認識什麼『真正的葛雷夫』。因此對我而言，唯一被宣判死亡的，只是過去幾天和我共處的那個幻影而已。我坐在那裡，聽著警察和律師來來去去，告訴我世界事實上是什麼模樣，好像我剛經歷了太空旅行回來，需要重新與世界接軌似的。每個人都知道是怎麼回事，只有我遠遠地被拋在後頭。」

魁登斯用雙手捂住臉，但是沒有哭，反而像是極力克制著雜揉了困惑與憤怒的複雜情緒一般，聲線不可自抑地顫抖不已，「我後來知道自己被欺騙了，但若是回到自己毫無所悉的時候，那份救贖又是無比真實的，那份平靜的感受曾經真切地帶給我快樂。當然，『那個人』不全然是葛林戴華德，當然更不是珀西瓦．葛雷夫本人，而是一個偽裝出來的形象︰一種表演，一個鬼魂。但是事已至此，因它的虛構性而從根本否定它的全部，不是很可笑嗎——當然，誰又能保證他人和我們之間的日常互動有多少成份不是表演呢——所有事情我都記得一清二楚，但是那些畫面所代表的意義都再也不一樣了，好像所謂真實與感受被撕裂開來，強制染上了逆流的色彩。當時的我已經模模糊糊地有股預感，這起從天而降的大事件，具有扭轉他人的命運的力量，有人丟了性命，而我也不再相同。

我唯一能做的，只有去推敲這個精心複製的影子背後，究竟有多少真實的殘餘成份。他為我療傷的時候，他碰觸我的手腕、擁抱我的時候……那些舉動背後有哪些是揣摩，哪些是即興？所有人都告訴我，我也想要這麼相信——那是假的，是裝出來的。但是， 如果沒有對立的真實作為憑據，我又該怎麼區分兩者的差異呢？

我有很多事想問他，斯卡曼德先生——他會知道，自己的死將為素未謀面的陌生人帶來悲劇嗎，是否因此感到後悔或痛苦……但是，他是不可能知道這些的。我在臉書找到他的時候——或者說，我以為自己找到他的時候——發現自己什麼也說不出口，畢竟又沒有人會預期自己會平白無故的死掉。或許，我只是想找個可以理解我的處境的人，讓他聽我訴苦而已吧！他和我一樣，都是這起事件的受害人，唯一的差別是我沒有死。」

少年劇烈起伏的胸口逐漸平息，氣力用盡地癱軟下來。方才控訴般的的戾氣已經退潮，取而代之的是茫然的自言自語，「真是令人難以置信——我竟然沒有死掉。現在，我就這樣被留下來了。」

 

紐特深深望進沙發深處，沈重的詞語輕輕敲擊著他。一個孩子好像早已認清角色的結局，只差在親身實踐這趟苦行的劇本。使一切失重的不是註定好的命運，而是彷彿話劇演員一般，抽離且旁觀的演繹距離，這讓他很難不感到悲傷。

「魁登斯，你可以跟我說，」他輕聲說著：「我和你一樣，我也是被留下來的那一個。」

沒有回覆，不久，傳出了規律的呼吸聲。

魁登斯已經睡著了。

 

紐特緩緩起身，躡手躡腳的檢查暖氣，又回去臥室拿了件毯子。最後，他走回大門前，站在小小的光圈裡，側耳傾聽。周圍的黑暗隨著一起一落，像是擁有了生命，均勻地舒展開來。

他抬起手，關上立燈，讓柔軟的靜寂包覆自己。

 

/

 

紐特在注滿水的陌生房間裡醒來。

視野所及是一片溫潤的藍，牆壁和地板泛著水波折射後的浮動光影。房間狹小的令他想起警局的審訊室，差別在於沒有桌椅，也沒有門。天花板向上無限延伸，消失在一個明亮的點，使這裡比起房間，更像個箱子的底部。

他緩慢的坐起身，但一切舉止都被周遭黏稠的阻力給拖慢。此時紐特才確切認知到，阻力的質地是源自於夢境。

他並沒有因為意識到「自己正在做夢」這點而醒過來。這裡沒有出口，紐特不知該怎麼離開夢境，只好躺回光潔的地板。恰到好處的浮力溫順地捧著他，片刻，他發現自己也不是真的那麼急著離開。

也許是這個夢在挽留他吧。紐特瞇起眼，注意到上方有個巨大而朦朧的黑影在游動，同時會意到，自上岸至今一直迴盪不去的鯨歌便是來自於牠，只是低頻的嗡鳴在水中顯得更加悠長。紐特不知道自己為何如此篤定，但是在夢裡，一切認知都像是先被設定好的，名為「自己就是知道」的這股直覺，或許也是設定好的吧。

「喂！你有沒有名字？」紐特喚道，大量氣泡自口中冒出，向上飄升，「你是因為不想吵醒那孩子，才跑來我夢裡的嗎？」

黑影沒有回應，只是在上方繼續游動著。牠距離紐特所在的底部太遙遠，令他難以目測體型與品種，只能以光影的模糊邊緣勉強判斷出一些鬚鯨屬的特徵。可能是藍鯨。

「就這麼決定了，我要叫你珀西。」紐特說著，閉上了雙眼。更多氣泡徐徐上浮，消失在波光粼粼的湛藍視野裡。

 

/

 

再次醒轉時已經接近中午。紐特睜眼，呆呆望著熟悉的臥室天花板，感覺褪色的老舊壁紙比平時更加貼近了些。他靠著窗戶洩進來的光影長度判斷時間，直到虛掩的門外傳來陣陣細微聲響，才像是想起了什麼似地，掙扎著起身。

沙發上已不見人影，倒是茶几上擺著一台陌生的筆電。紐特循著聲音走近廚房，差點和魁登斯迎面撞個滿懷。黑髮少年猛地退開一步，看清眼前的人是紐特後，警戒的眼神才微微放鬆下來。

「午安，斯卡曼德先生，我……」他晃了晃手上的茶壺，有些慌亂地低下頭說道：「我為你泡了茶。」

「噢，太好了。」紐特還沒有完全清醒，愣愣地點頭，目送魁登斯側身擠過門框，往客廳走去。他這才發現，地上的紙箱已經依照尺寸分類，疊置於牆角，原本凌亂的線路也被簡易的收拾過。

甫在茶几放下茶壺與杯子，魁登斯便迅速收拾起桌上的筆電，裝進書包，並穿起披掛於扶手那件尺寸過小的外套。「感謝你昨晚讓我留宿，我這就離開。」

「等一下，」紐特想都沒想便出聲叫住對方，「你……呃，這就要回去了嗎？」

「嗯。」少年遲疑地點頭，又搖搖頭，「我暫時不想回去現在的寄養家庭，雖然他們人不錯，對我妹妹也很好，但我猜人到了一定的年紀，就不知道該怎麼重新成為別人的孩子了。」他頓了頓，「況且，我現在已經成年，他們也管不著。」

「那你之後有什麼打算？」

「大概會暫時待在紐約吧！本以為這趟是最後的機會了，就像金坦小姐說的，我一點計畫也沒有。接下來只能走一步算一步，」他說：「要先找個地方落腳，還得找份工作。無論如何——」

「你可以先待在這裡，我是說，如果你有興趣的話，」紐特打斷他，有些緊張的笑了笑，說道：「跨界通訊社正打算增聘新員工。」

 

/

 

魁登斯進住之後，公寓自此有了新的秩序。

他們的一天通常是這樣開始的：早晨，穿著條紋睡衣的紐特會打著呵欠，拖著蹣跚的步伐走進廚房煮茶，並在蒸騰熱氣裡逐漸醒轉。魁登斯此時通常已經盥洗完畢，窩在沙發裡敲打鍵盤，並趁著紐特再度回到臥室更衣的空檔，走進廚房開火，盛出兩份由荷包蛋、煎培根與烤土司組成的簡易早餐，端到看上去許久沒有使用而勉強清出空位的餐桌上。最後，紐特會打開前任屋主留下的老舊音響，收聽全美各地的氣象預報與晨間新聞，捧著溫熱的茶杯加入餐桌。

兩人的行動很有意識地相互錯開，用餐期間也不太說話，像是在狹小的公寓裡切割出不同的時間軸，除了必須，否則幾乎不會交錯。對此，紐特沒什麼意見。少有人能夠容忍聒噪，也少有人能容忍沈默，更少人能夠兩者皆容忍。但是魁登斯看上去不會不自在，和多數人不同，他不會為了說話而說話，這點讓紐特鬆了口氣。

 

在紐特沒有博物館導覽員兼差的日子，兩人會各自收拾碗盤，隨後開始一天的工作。

「跨界通訊社是為了還在世的人而存在的，也像是死者的中繼站，讓他們在邁向真正的死亡之前，可以在親朋好友的記憶裡再待一陣子。還記得我之前和你說過的那個比喻嗎？」紐特拿出厚厚一疊資料夾，小心翼翼地翻閱著。除了基本的帳號密碼，裡面還詳細記載了委託人的詳細資訊，包含生活習慣、家庭關係和交友圈，令魁登斯有些吃驚的是，大部分資料都是親筆手稿。有些檔案甚至還有房屋簡易平面圖，以及住家附近的街景考察。

「你是說，關於星星的那個？」

「嗯，我們的工作就是讓死者生前的光繼續旅行，延遲展演在其餘生者面前。當然，每個帳號的需求都不太一樣，取決於死者生前的發文習慣。」

 

皮奇生前常跟著主人在紐約到處跑，至於道高比較喜歡待在家裡，牠是隻很溫和的鬥牛犬，有時甚至會幫忙顧小孩——別把牠和馬文搞混了！馬文是另一隻鬥牛犬，住在派特森市，牠的主人每晚會帶牠上同一間酒吧，這就是打卡的時機，諸如此類。像是葛雷夫那種不太使用社交網站的人，只需要隔幾日更新照片，反而是最輕鬆的。跨界通訊社的業務看似目標單一，需要執行的事項實際上十分繁瑣。從發文、回覆私人訊息、按讚到打卡，一磚一瓦的還原一段生活的切面，最終堆積出一個完整的個體。

 

「幾個月來，已經有三十幾個帳號和跨界通訊社簽約，動物與人類一半一半。」紐特說：「如果距離和時間允許，我會偏好親自拜訪委託人。除了拍多一點照片之外，也想要熟悉住家附近的環境，那對揣摩當事人的生活細節有幫助，說不定之後有機會帶你出外景噢。」他補充道：「不過，照片就交給我，先讓你從排程發文、按讚和打卡開始吧？」

魁登斯從紐特手中接過檔案夾，「好的，斯卡曼德先生。」

「我說過好多次了，魁登斯，拜託叫我紐特。」

少年有些為難地看著他。

一直到很久以後，魁登斯還是沒能改口。紐特由著他。

 

十一月的最後一個週末，紐特帶了魁登斯去梅西百貨採購一些衣服，並為他再打了一把鑰匙。

紐約即將邁入寒冬。

 

在魁登斯的建議下，紐特在每個委託帳號的簡介欄位新增了跨界通訊社的名稱及電話，「除了避免混淆外，」他委婉的說：「也可以增加事務所的曝光度。有人想委託的話，直接打電話來就可以了。」

第一通電話響起時，正好輪到魁登斯出門採買。紐特人在馬桶上翻閱前任屋主留下的《讀者文摘》——裡頭有許多以人體器官為第一人稱的文章，那總是令他發噱——一陣手忙腳亂後，他一手提著褲子衝到書桌前，在進入答錄機之前接起電話。

是蒂娜打來的。她劈頭就問：「聽說魁登斯在你那裡打工換宿？」

「呃，打工換宿？」紐特沒有立即反應過來，「我沒有想過……這種說法，但我想應該算吧。你是怎麼知道的？」

「我到處都有線人啊。」她故作輕鬆的說。

紐特懶得繼續追問下去。

「好啦，不鬧你了。怎麼樣，他還好吧？」

「還行吧！我們昨晚還一起看了《駭客任務》。」

「那是他選的？」

「對啊，當我說出『我沒看過』時，你真該看看他臉上的表情。」紐特四下張望了一陣，確認公寓裡沒有其他人，「老實說，我總覺得他時時刻刻都在壓抑自己，像是一團隨時都會爆炸的粉塵。不過算是有在恢復了——」

「哇喔哇喔，給我等一下，」蒂娜提高音調，紐特幾乎可以想像對方挑起眉毛的模樣，「別告訴我這就是你把他留下來的原因。」

「什麼？」

「補償心理啊！好吧，雖然我那天說過什麼『這件事本來就是因你而起』之類的威脅，但這不代表你就要——你懂我的意思吧？魁登斯不是什麼受傷的動物，」她變得有些嚴肅，同時透露著擔憂，「你也不必把責任往身上攬，知道嗎？你總是顧著別人，也該考慮一下自己的狀況吧？」

「蒂娜，我真的沒事，」紐特嘆氣，「如果有需要，我會去找你談談的。」

「隨時聽候差遣。我是認真的，紐特，」她沒忘記補充道：「別在凌晨打來就好！」

 

蒂娜實在是多心了，只要給予足夠的私人空間，魁登斯就能夠好好地自轉下去。他帶來的個人物品不多，呈放射狀陳列在茶几與扶手上，而紐特尊重那彷彿有意無意圈劃起來的壁壘，非必要時不會主動接近。

 

/

 

鯨歌已經成為某種環境音，入夜後準時在水底將他喚醒。紐特睜眼的瞬間，總能先看到自在優游的珀西，他忍不住想著，或許這個夢境是屬於上頭那隻藍鯨，而不是他的。自己只是在他人的夢裡扮演著象徵性的角色而已。

但是今天的場景顯然有些不同。紐特從餘光瞥見一個閃著金屬光澤的物體，默不作聲的聳立在房間中央。紐特勉強撐起身子，立即辨識出那是一張單薄老舊的審問桌。不會吧？他在心裡苦笑，或許明晚就會出現椅子或手銬。紐特暗自希望是前者。

他就是在這張桌前和蒂娜講解北海鑽油平台的風險。上頭的刮痕一條也沒少，在水光的波動底下顯得溫和許多。他也是在這張桌前認識了葛雷夫——好吧，紐特強迫自己就此打住。他靠著浮力緩慢滑行，拉著桌沿站了起來。

桌面上擺放著一個皮箱， **他的皮箱** 。紐特正要伸出手，一邊的鎖頭便不受控地自動彈開，像是有什麼生物想從裡頭逃出來似的。他遲疑了片刻，最後還是打開了箱子。

箱內盛著滿滿的水。

明明已經身處水底了，竟然還會有水。紐特半是驚訝，半是佩服地想，畢竟是在做夢吧！半平方公尺不到的水面規律的波動著，羅列出海浪的紋理。他伸出手指，小心翼翼地探進箱內。冰涼而熟悉的溫度包覆著他，晃蕩的碎浪像是迎上礁石般裂解出泡沫，緩慢聚攏。他挽起袖子，半隻手臂都伸進去了，依然沒有探底。

自皮箱抽出手後，紐特輕輕舔舐滑落自指尖的水滴，有股清淡的鹹味。果然不出所料，這便是曾經混著強風滲入他的皮膚與髮根深處，如針尖般敏銳了感官的南冰洋海水。

/

 

紐特被細微的啜泣聲驚醒。他緩緩走出臥室，一片黑暗之中，對面虛掩的浴室門縫透出微光。魁登斯以歪斜的姿態坐在地板上，倚著馬桶，肩膀劇烈起伏著。「……魁登斯？你還好嗎？」紐特擔憂的推開門。不同於兩人初次見面那般警戒，相反的，少年茫然且毫無防備的轉過身來，手裡握著的物件渙散了整個浴室的冷色，在紐特失語的喉頭割出一道無聲的口子。

那是一把美工刀。

「魁登斯，你聽我說，」紐特緩慢壓低身子，他的聲音在顫抖，「把刀子放下。」

恐懼爬上少年蒼白的面頰，上頭的淚痕還沒有乾透。「不要，別……」他躲無可躲，只好不斷後退，直到抵住浴缸邊緣冰涼的瓷磚表面。紐特伸出手，「魁登斯，我是說真的，那個很危險，你會傷到自己。現在，把刀子給我——」

魁登斯只是不斷搖頭，保護般地把刀刃拉近自己，「我不能——我沒辦法，斯卡曼德先生，拜託，」他的語氣逐漸轉變為哀求，「不要把他拿走，你要向我保證，這是我的，你不會把它拿走——我都把它放在枕頭底下，你或許沒辦法理解，但是、但是，每當我和妹妹被母親揍的時候，我——我不能沒有這把刀子，沒有了它，我就睡不著——」

「好，我向你保證，我不會拿走它。魁登斯，看著我，我不會拿走它，但是，你必須先把它放下來。」

「無數個夜晚，我總想著，我會不會殺死我母親……斯卡曼德先生，用這把刀。你知道嗎？如果沒有那個人出現，我總有一天會真的下手。我知道這樣想很不對，但是，我不知道啊……我不知道怎麼想才對？現在，每當我夢見母親，我就會夢見那個人，然後我什麼也不能做。我已經很努力了，但是，全部都被混在一起。我只有這把刀，我真的不知道該怎麼做才好——」

 

「魁登斯，先看著我，可以做到嗎？來，看著我，別去想刀子的事情了，現在，專心聽我說話。」紐特壓低身子，極其專注的盯著對方，一字一句地說道：「『真正的葛雷夫』一個人時會在浴室裡唱歌，他不會隨意觸碰別人，他真正高興的時候反而不會說話，他早餐會先吃土司再吃培根。真正的葛雷夫把牙刷放在架子上而不是杯子裡，他不喜歡別人遲到，他喜歡爵士樂勝過鄉村音樂——魁登斯，你要知道自己面對的人到底是誰，」他定定的望進少年滿溢淚水的眼裡，「你必須把他們分開來。」

 

少年再也止不住顫抖，手裡的刀子滑落，鏗鏘擊響地面。紐特一個箭步上前，及時接住了渾身脫力的魁登斯，他靠在紐特的肩上，終於無可自抑的大哭起來。

 

翌日早晨，誰也沒再提起昨晚發生的事。紐特終究沒有收走魁登斯的美工刀，他承諾過了。吃完盤裡最後一片培根時，他還是忍不住去想，那把刀現在不知藏在哪塊沙發坐墊底下。

魁登斯齊平瀏海下的眼眶還有些紅腫。他安靜的坐在對面，執起刀叉的動作努力維持沈穩，如一點一點黏合起來的、新鮮的痂，搔刮著空氣，讓人渾身刺癢起來。

紐特想不到合適的話題來開啟其他選項，在一條線性時間軸鑽研極限的結果，就是阿基里斯永遠追不上烏龜，最後成為難搞的哲學悖論。早在那個慘白凌晨的地鐵拱道盡頭，或是隔日清晨向少年提出邀請的那一刻開始，便注定了眼下情況的不可避免。關於葛雷夫的話題總得有個開始。事實上他清楚的很，只是儘可能的拖延磨蹭罷了。

 

「斯卡曼德先生，」魁登斯隨意地提起，把節制而敏銳的好奇壓在放下刀叉的鏗鏘底下，「你和葛雷夫先生是朋友嗎？」

這小子說不定有當警察的潛力。紐特出神地想，一面模糊的應了聲，嗯。很久以前認識的，但近年都沒怎麼在連絡，我記得很多細節，像是鞋子穿幾號、喜歡在什麼天氣下出門等等，都不是什麼重要的事情……當然，這些紐特都沒說出口。零散的答案在腦中演練了不下數十遍，每次重整都只會自己生長為更加繁複的違章建築。他知道，一切目擊證詞最後只會成為不在場證明而已。越是去提取與建構完整的說詞，他回憶裡的葛雷夫就越是朝真正的死亡邁進一步。

少年換了方式提問：「 如果葛雷夫先生在這裡，你想他會說些什麼？」

紐特愕然的眨眨眼，「 你的意思是，假如他還活著？」

「 嗯，如果他還活著，坐在餐桌邊，和我們一起吃早餐。」魁登斯認真地點頭，「 就當作是一個假設情境的臉書發文練習。」

「 好吧，呃——總之，絕對不是拍食物照打卡。」紐特瞥了書信與雜物堆積如山的餐桌一眼，思考了片刻，「 我想他會寧願站著，或許是在門口或窗邊。他也不會和我們一起吃早餐，頂多手裡捧著一杯剛煮好的黑咖啡。」

「 但是這裡沒有咖啡粉。」魁登斯微微皺眉，紐特聞言笑了出來，「說的也是，看來葛雷夫還是只能站在那裡，心裡抱怨：『這裡是什麼天殺的鬼地方，連咖啡都沒有？』 」

「他真的會這樣說？」

「 他只會想，但不會真的說出來，」不知為何，紐特想起葛雷夫將食指放在唇上，緩慢搖頭的模樣，那是在什麼場合出現的？「 大部分的時候，他不會把情緒隨意顯露在臉上，所以很少人能直接讀出他的想法。」

「 這麼說來，他給人的感覺很冷漠囉？」

「或許對某些人來說是吧。但事實上是，我從不認為自己真的了解他。話說回來，我自己也是個難以相處的人哪。」他顯然已經從某種回憶的短暫陷落裡回神，開始慢條斯理地收拾起餐盤，魁登斯只能把這當作對話終止的暗示。

 

自魁登斯佔據了沙發無光的一角，便迫使紐特退守到燈光底下。身處黑暗之中時，身旁的空間像是連帶被拓展開來，給人無邊無際的錯覺，而被光明環伺則不然。黑暗從四面八方擠壓而來，立燈所圈選出來的範圍只能勉強抵禦著，扣除自己的影子後甚至不成方圓。

「我想，客廳的天花板是該裝一盞燈了。」一天晚上，紐特站在門口沈思著，隨即自言自語般地宣佈：「不過，牆壁得趕在冬天的第一場雪之前重新粉刷才行。」

 

於是，入住兩個月以來，這間位於皇后區的小公寓首度有了基本的裝潢。紐特從儲藏室裡翻出幾罐尚未乾透的油漆，並向在樓下經營麵包店、同時也是對門鄰居的雅各借了梯子。魁登斯把先前放在牆角的紙箱拆開、鋪墊在地上，最後，兩人花了整整一天，終於把客廳的牆面都粉刷完。

「明天再來裝燈吧。你要先去洗澡嗎？」紐特在鋪滿瓦楞紙的地板隨意躺下，並用沾滿鵝黃色油漆的左手抹了抹鼻子。魁登斯盤腿坐在不遠處的書桌邊，幾週沒有注意，前額的瀏海已經悄悄留長。他微微蹙起眉頭，「……斯卡曼德先生，我想你比較需要。」

紐特仰頭，視野顛倒過來。他咧嘴而笑︰「是嗎？」

「況且，再五分鐘就要十點了。」

「噢，是戴佛小姐？」

「是的。我得為她去甜點店打卡，並且為每支貓咪跌倒的影片按讚。」

「那我就不打擾你了。」紐特起身，往浴室走去。室內一度陷入全然靜寂，待水聲響起，魁登斯才緩緩起身。他走向書桌，開始撥打電話。

 

/

 

聖誕假期是連自然史博物館也要休息的，卻是社群網站的流量高峰。跨界通訊社最後一次雪景取材拍攝是伴隨著最後一次採買——搭著佳節促銷——一同結束的。「你知道，海上其實不算是有四季。當然，溫度與日照時數還是會有影響，但不是反應在花草樹木等景觀變化上。比起那些，緯度和季風對天氣的影響更大。」捧著好幾袋罐頭、微波調理包與冷凍食品的紐特在上樓時不斷自言自語，魁登斯不禁驚訝於對方竟能用拿著皮箱的手開門。「這完全讓我想起在南極海最痛苦的日子，如果前面沒有鯨魚，我還真不知道要怎麼撐下去。」  
魁登斯左手抱著一疊租來的DVD，沒有表示意見。

 

_「潛入水底是什麼感覺？」_

_夜裡，喬安娜出聲問道，電話彼端的賈克反問：「你知道怎麼樣才能見到美人魚嗎？」_

 

_「你潛入深深的海底，在那裏，海已不再藍，而天空也成為回憶——」_ 魁登斯偏過頭，觀察紐特專注的側臉，對方不自覺跟著唸出台詞的唇齒被冷光打亮， _「——你漂浮在寂靜中，同時守候著。只要你決心要為她們而死，她們便會獻身，迎接你，並檢驗你的愛。如果你的愛澄澈而真摯，她們將會與你同在，並把你永遠地帶走。」_

 

「真的是這樣嗎？我是說潛水，」工作人員列表終於跑完後，魁登斯走上前，把播放器吐出的《碧海藍天》碟片放回片盒，「……就像是在尋找美人魚？」

「說來慚愧，我大部分時候都待在海面以上。唉，有機會真該試試看。」紐特開始收拾空杯，隨意的說道：「不管看過幾次，那個橋段總像是具有某種模糊不清的意義，強烈吸引著我。在不同的時候觀看，甚至會有不同的想法。你知道我第一次看這一段時，心裡想的是什麼嗎？我想到羅伯．史考特，就是那支一九一二年在南極全滅的英籍探險隊。」

現在看來，史考特和探險隊隊員們的死因實在有些可笑。縱使他們知道該沿途卸下糧食與燃油好減輕負擔，但是，那個時候的人類連週期表上的漏洞都還沒補齊，自然還不知道，作為糧食與燃油封口的純錫焊料在極低溫的狀態下，會粉碎的一塌糊塗，以致於探險隊回程打開罐子時，發現裡頭空空如也。

 

「有時候我會想，說不定錫罐只是受夠了等待，憧憬著某一天可以隨著食物和碎冰一起流進海洋。因為錫罐的任性害死了所有人，其實是很自私的行為，但是，史考特又憑什麼理所當然的認為，錫罐非得在原地等待不可？這樣不也是挺自私的想法嘛。最後，一方死了，一方得到了自由，問題到底出在哪裡呢？」

 

魁登斯默默聽著，沒再應答。紐特有時會突然陷入古怪的感傷之中，最近是越來越頻繁了。他走到窗邊，看見空無一人的街道，只有雪花點綴，才赫然想起今晚是平安夜。

於是他們把年末餘下的時間全部耗在公寓內，靠著粉泡熱可可與老電影消磨夜晚。

 

/

 

紐特不在家的時候，魁登斯會把音響接上自己的筆電，在不影響鄰居的前提下扭開最大音量。比起戴起耳機，他私底下更喜歡在四下無人的空曠空間聽音樂。這時的世界反而是寧靜的，轉速會慢下來、往自身聚攏。光和色彩都消失的時候，格外適合思索死亡。只要閉上雙眼，就感受到黑暗、沈寂與圓滿，這樣自我隔離的慣習讓他撐過不少難捱的日子。

一月中旬的某個週三午後，蒂娜再次來了電話。

_我想擁有完美的軀體，我想擁有完美的靈魂。_ 電台司令的歌聲被電話鈴響給打斷，「金坦小姐，」魁登斯先把音量轉小才接起電話，有些緊張的縮起肩膀，「斯卡曼德先生還沒回來，他今天有——」

「——博物館的兼差，我知道。」蒂娜開門見山的說：「這就是為什麼我趁現在打過來。」

魁登斯反射性的環顧四周，沒有說話。蒂娜繼續試探，「你們兩個相處的如何？」

「還行吧！」

「可不可以說得精確一點？」

「好吧，嗯，老實說，我們有些想法挺不一樣的。」

「怎麼，吵架啦？」

「也沒有到吵架……」他有些窘迫地答道：「只是對於跨界通訊社的定位也些不同的預設罷了，但那並不會影響我的工作進行。」

「『不同的預設』是指什麼？」

「人們透過社交網路呈現出自己想要被認知的樣子，臉書上的發文，其實也只是因為意識到了有人在看，而進行的一種表演。我也……我也上網，我知道人們想從上面得到什麼。」魁登斯把「上網」一詞說得十分含蓄（蒂娜感到有些好笑，少年此刻與紐特向他人解釋自己在海上的業務內容時、那種避重就輕的口氣簡直如出一轍），「網路只是載體而已。認為在上面可以解讀出真實的心靈，就像誤把色彩當成事物的本質或特性，但那永遠都是失真的。」

「哇喔，給我等一下，什麼色彩和本質？那又有什麼關連？」

「你知道色彩是只出現在觀測者腦中的現象吧？一片樹葉看起來是綠色，並不能說它『本身』是綠色，葉子所做的只有把綠色以外的波長吸收掉而已，那些光甚至不是來自它自己。大腦將所接收到的訊息建構出圖像的過程中，早已丟失事物的原意。」

 

色彩是不存在的。很久以前，宇宙中只有一堆電磁波在星球之間東奔西跑、來回碰撞，直到撞進了人們的眼睛裡，才被賦予了名字。就像時間被小時與分秒的僵硬語言所定義之後，人類自此就只能在線性的條件下思考。白色背景，紅色警示燈，藍色時間軸，然後呢？臉書出現了。人類是如此擅長給自己造一座島，把整個世界當作必需品關進來，以備隨時可以遁逃進腳邊的沙堆中。

 

「原諒我，魁登斯，我必須說，我完全不知道你在說什麼。但是不用擔心，就某些方面來說，你和紐特簡直是天生一對。」蒂娜目瞪口呆地說，顯然已經開始後悔自己開啟了話題。魁登斯本來還想繼續解釋，就被對方打斷，「換一個問題好了，你和紐特平時會聊些什麼？」

「……為他人而死或是自殺，那一類的話題。」

「——什麼？」

「我們上週看了《七武士》和《八月三十一日，我在奧斯陸》，對於結尾有不同的詮釋。除此之外，他最常提起的是海上的生活，他那瘋狂的船長，還有鯨魚和海龜之類的，」他頓了頓，「有時候，我們會聊到葛雷夫先生。」

「你們會聊葛雷夫的事？」蒂娜聽上去很驚訝，「但是，我以為紐特說他已經——」

「是我主動提起的。我總覺得，他還是可以談，」魁登斯說：「只是他不想。雖然不清楚原因，但我也沒辦法強迫他。」

「但是，嗯，你們聊到葛雷夫的時候，他會用什麼口氣說話？」蒂娜鍥而不捨的追問：「他的心情如何？他會不會——」

「金坦小姐，你知道你聽上去就像我的心理醫生。」

「……你有沒有想過，或許是你遇過的心理醫生，口氣剛好都比較像警察？」

「這種案例不常見吧？」魁登斯困惑的皺起眉頭，蒂娜隨口胡謅著：「我有個朋友，白天是汽車公司的風險評估員，晚上睡不著做放映師呢。」

「是啊，我還有個朋友是銀行經理，兼差做城堡測量員呢。」魁登斯嘆了口氣，口吻正經起來：「你想問的應該不是這個吧？令我在意的還是這間事務所，這也是為什麼我會和你連絡，金坦小姐。」

「彼此彼此，畢竟我自己也有類似的疑問。說吧，你有什麼想法？」

「目前的分工狀況是，我負責大部分的帳號，有少部份他偏好親自處理，以及攝影取材的工作。」

「葛雷夫的帳號呢？」

「一直都在他手上。」魁登斯說：「第一個引起我注意的是，他的想法與作為都十分老派。信不信由你，大部分可以數位處理的的資料，他都還維持手寫的方式。他看似對工作有很高的標準，認為我必須設身處地的揣摩與演繹。但是，」 _在成為他人的時候，你就不是你。_ 紐特的聲音在他耳邊響起，「諸如設置電話與連絡窗口等基本業務，也是之後才慢慢上軌道，好像他之前從沒想過這些。」

「或許他是個理想主義者？」

「如果是那樣，那還算情有可原。現在的問題是，我不確定眼下的狀況是原因，還是結果。以臨時被親友托付任務而言太過認真，以敏銳察覺網路世代商機的開創者而言太過輕率。不是我要批評他沒有商業頭腦，相反的——我猜，這份工作對他而言，或許不只是一份工作。」

「你的意思是，他還有其他的意圖？」蒂娜出聲質疑。

「還不能確定，上述推測有不少矛盾，但是，說不定能找到沒有衝突的解法。」魁登斯解釋著：「我現在有個想法，近日會找個機會證實。如果想的沒錯，或許可以解釋他為什麼會在三年前離開紐約，以及選擇在四個月前再度回來的原因。到時後續的工作就要交給你了。」

電話掛斷時，他轉頭看了看時鐘，牆面被夕陽照的金黃，推移出分秒狹長的影子。

距離紐特回到公寓還有十五分鐘。魁登斯把通話記錄刪除。

 

/

 

紐特對於箱子的預感成真了。毫無預警地，一隻藍槍魚就這麼從皮箱裡游了出來。「哈囉，小夥子！」紐特著迷地看著牠。纖長的體型幾乎是紐特的兩倍，厚重的骨鱗在水裡閃著銀白色的光。牠敏捷而優雅的繞著紐特打轉，紐特暗忖，或許他的皮箱作為一座連結夢境與現實的橋樑，真的把整座海洋都帶進來了。

他思索片刻，接著朗聲宣佈︰「好吧，我要叫你法蘭克。」

 

/

 

紐特一早把餐桌上的雜物清理乾淨了，現在即使擺上兩人份的餐盤、茶壺和橙汁紙盒，還是多出了令人無法忽視的空白地帶。如果再搬來一把椅子，就成為另一個人暫時缺席的佈景。

他厭煩的把這個念頭隨著最後一口炒蛋送進嘴裡。自魁登斯提出「假設葛雷夫就在這裡」的假想練習之後，他演練葛雷夫的時段便不知不覺溢出操作臉書帳號的範圍。他在腦中清點每條委託帳號的時間軸，暗自決定明天就要把葛雷夫送去南太平洋的小島渡假。

「南太平洋不錯。」屏除了影像的模擬，熟悉的對話貼合上來。葛雷夫靠在某個光線剛好的門框前低聲笑著，「什麼時候出發？」

「下週一。」

「那不就是明天？」

「是啊，只是這樣聽起來好像可以再留久一點。這趟不會很久，九月初就可以回來了，到時整個秋冬我都可以待在這裡。開心了嗎？」紐特停下收拾雜物的動作，抬起頭露出一貫的無害笑容，「欸，有時我會想，如果這世界有魔法就好啦，一定可以省下不少轉乘的時間……」

「你是說瞬間移動那種魔法？別開玩笑了，有了那麼方便的東西，你肯定跑去撒哈拉沙漠還是印度叢林之類的鬼地方，還會想回來嗎？」葛雷夫不置可否的挑起眉，「還有，如果罪犯都會用魔法，那我以後該怎麼辦？」

「有點信心，珀西，你也會魔法啊。」紐特強忍住笑。

「如果大家都會魔法，那還有什麼差別？」

 

是啊，我還是會被學校開除，你也還是會上戰場。最後，我也還是會被你逮到。紐特想著，這世界還是不會改變。

 

拖拉木椅的聲音使關於魔法平行世界的假想與討論到此為止。泡完熱可可的魁登斯回到座位，順勢把筆電放置於空出的桌面上。除了這點以外，這天早晨沒有任何與以往不同的跡象。收音機持續傳來大雪特報的消息，和昨天一樣，也和前天一樣，想必也會和明天一樣。紐特正要起身收拾餐桌，便聽到對面的魁登斯小聲開口：「……紐特，我有個東西要送你。」

事實證明，相關徵兆其實很早就出現了，只是當事人在面臨這類巨大轉捩點時，通常渾然不覺。紐特絲毫沒有注意到對方稱謂的改變，只是有些驚訝的停下動作，同時也感到好奇，「要送給我？」

「就是這個，」魁登斯點點頭，得到允許之後，便打開螢幕，數個視窗上頭有密密麻麻的代碼，「簡單來說，我寫了一個程式給你。」

 

現在是二零一四年，每個人多少要有一點社會監視的概念，魁登斯說，不過，要把它當作科技化浪潮的副產物也可以。從Google、Yahoo、Youtube到各式各樣的網路公司，都在蒐集使用者的關鍵字檢索、使用偏好等資訊，方便他們更精準的執行演算法——當然還有投放廣告到應對客群。這個過程中被歸納、建構出來的個人形象，便是俗稱的「鏡象攣生兄弟」。『他』會知道你要什麼、不要什麼、對什麼類型的文章感興趣，至於年齡、性向、就讀學校、出沒區域等資料，早就是使用者自願貢獻的參數了。

『他』之於使用者，「 _就好比隔鏡相對的實體和虛像。_ 」魁登斯露出靦腆的微笑：「我只是把他反轉過來而已，我為它取名為『默然者』。這個演算法可以依照單一臉書帳號的發文慣性、按讚類型做分析，建立一個初級的鏡象人格，最終得以逆向輸出。簡單來說，有了這個熟知他們習慣的兄弟在背後運作，事務所所負責的大部分帳號都可以自主營運了。」

 

紐特瞬間說不出話來，努力消化腦中的資訊，「但是、呃，這樣一來，跨界通訊社成立的目的不就——」

「不會有衝突的，」魁登斯篤定的說：「跨界通訊社雖然是死者的中繼站，但服務的對象是周圍的生者沒錯。鏡象攣生兄弟所複製的是這些帳號平時給人的印象，再重新輸出而已，即使不親自進入角色揣摩，得到的效果也是相同的。」

 

紐特感到一陣頭暈目眩。

「不，說到底，程式的演算能力還是比人腦強多了，成效應該會更好吧。嗯，當然，拍照或發文還是需要人工準備好定量庫存——」

魁登斯的聲音變得遙遠，地板久違的搖晃起來。

「畢竟，這個工作本來就和理解死者無關，不是嗎？」

他一手撐住椅背，指關節因施力而泛白。

「當然，最終決定權還是保留在你手上，斯卡曼德先生——斯卡曼德先生，你還好嗎？」

 

地板搖晃得越來越厲害，紐特終於忍不住了。他轉身跑過走廊、衝進浴室，扶著馬桶用力嘔吐起來。

 

/

 

除了藍槍魚法蘭克之外，皮箱再度游出了新訪客。

紐特興味盎然地看著牠們：一隻小丑魚和一隻章魚。前者十分努力 地想要鑽進他的襯衫裡，而後者靜靜潛伏在桌子底下，擬態使牠幾乎和地板融為一體。「好了好了！」紐特拗不過，只好讓小丑魚待在自己的口袋裡。

他為牠們分別取名為皮奇和道高。

 

/

 

紐特再次睜開雙眼，便看見蒂娜翹腳坐在床頭。這是他的床，也是他的房間，窗簾緊緊拉上，只能從窗沿透出的光勉強判斷是白日。見對方已經醒轉，蒂娜看了看錶，「早安。噢，應該要說午安了。」

「我睡了多久？」紐特迷迷糊糊地沈吟道。

「整整一天又多一點——天啊，你真會睡欸——昨天早上，你在廁所昏過去，是魁登斯打電話給我的。他嚇得差點要幫你叫救護車了，幸好我當時人在附近——」

「你人剛好在附近？」紐特瞇起眼，「你來皇后區幹嘛？」

「我陪我的妹妹來你家樓下買麵包，滿意了嗎？」

「我才不相信。」

「信不信由你，順帶一提，魁登斯在客廳睡覺，他昨天守在你床邊一天沒闔眼。」蒂娜站起來，打了個呵欠，「反正，我本來也打算這幾天來找你談談。」

「談什麼？」

「一個關於我前上司的推測，」她開始在床邊踱步，皮鞋把木地板踩得叩叩直響，「我相信，並沒有任何人把葛雷夫的帳號委託給你。」

紐特有種錯覺，自己做夢時肯定是穿越到錯誤的平行宇宙去了。他好奇蒂娜怎麼還沒有拿出煙斗或獵鹿帽，等等說不定還會有屍體從衣帽間摔出來。

「我會這麼懷疑，是因為我不認為葛雷夫會輕易將自己的帳號密碼告訴自己的朋友，就連最親密的也不會。而即使家人知道，更是不可能委託你，因為葛雷夫家族是個警察世家，終生奉行紐約警察局的格言『至死忠誠』，對於死亡，尤其是殉職這種事，通常會嚴肅且認真地看待。」

「但是，這些也都只是你『認為』的而已——」紐特抗議道，同時驚訝於自己怎能講出這種嫌疑犯般的台詞。

「與其繼續猜測到底是誰委託你的，不如就結果來往回推論。你依然拿到了葛雷夫的帳號密碼。帳號可以是電子信箱或手機，那些都不難取得，密碼才是關鍵。要不你駭了他，要不你很會猜。不過，還有另一種可能——我說得沒錯吧，阿特密斯？」

 

空氣凝滯了數秒，紐特瞪大雙眼，「是魁登斯——？」

她聳聳肩，沒有否認，紐特繼續追問：「他是什麼時候知道的？」

「據我所知，是去年十一月，他從紐澤西來到紐約的公車上。」

「那不就是一開始嗎？」

「嘿，這不能怪他，誰叫你之前要這樣裝神弄鬼的。而且，你難道沒想過魁登斯為什麼會留下來嗎？因為他一開始就知道你是和葛雷夫有關係的人。」蒂娜在床頭停下，雙手報胸，極為嚴肅的說：「在他發現葛雷夫用你的中間名當作臉書密碼的時候，他就知道了。」

紐特抬起頭，從剛才以來第一次直視蒂娜的雙眼，卻什麼也沒看見，彷彿被推落時間的縫隙，只被允許窺視許久以前的自己。「紐特，你和葛雷夫之間不只是朋友吧？」蒂娜輕聲說道。這一聲槍響，便徹底把他給擊落了。

 

/

 

「三年前的感恩節假期，他認真的問我要不要跟他回老家。

我知道他當時一定是被什麼給沖昏頭了，唔，要不是那年冬天我罕見地沒惹麻煩，就是我又了幹什麼，被他逮個正著。我們跌跌撞撞的上樓，樓梯間裡有人造花環塑料味。他問這個問題時雙手還在我毛衣裡。所以我只是笑著說會考慮。再說，我原本隔日就要出發去大堡礁。他問我，你該不會是怕了吧？我問他我怕什麼？他說，怕我們一家子都是警察。

我笑著說，我可以單挑一船海巡部隊，相比起來，一屋子圍爐禱告吃烤雞的退休警察根本不算什麼。而且，『只要你家沒有被虐待的動物，我保證會乖乖的。』結果我還是答應他了。那幾天我還在思考要怎麼和夥伴們解釋我的缺席。

事情原本就這麼定下來，直到要出發的前三個小時，他接到局裡的指令。他什麼都不用說，我就知道了。當時我半是感嘆半是埋怨地說，珀西，看來我還是得去大堡礁。到底什麼時候——」

 

『什麼時候隔在我們之間的不是員警、護欄、盾牌和審問桌，什麼時候隔在我們之間的可以是圍巾、冬天的第一場雪、爐火、晚餐餐桌和被蒸騰水氣加熱後的言語——和其他人一樣？』

 

「其實我只是在鬧脾氣，之前也為此爭執過很多次了。但那次，他罕見地沒有反駁我，也沒有安撫我。他站在門口，帽子還拿在手上。反常地，他的聲音很輕很輕，『或許是當你不再是你，而我也不再是我的時候。』門關上，他轉身去拯救他的世界，而我也得去拯救我的世界了。真該死，他總是對的，這個世界被文明一分為二，我們各自佔據了兩端。只是隔天凌晨的飛機上，我一直在想，這兩個世界究竟是否有交集呢？」

 

紐特頭一次正式住進葛雷夫公寓的那年秋天，發生了『佔領華爾街』事件。議題的性質使紐特認為自己沒有參與的必要，只是關注著推特和臉書上的消息，多數時間都老實待在屋裡。

葛雷夫每天早出晚歸，有時候，紐特會變得非常焦慮。警民衝突從來不是讓人愉快的回憶，即使不在現場，他也知道會發生什麼事。他想出去看看、去見見老朋友，同時卻發現，自己再也沒辦法想像有那麼一點可能，是葛雷夫穿著制服站在他的對面，放任淡漠而空洞的惡意指向自己。

他們彼此容忍，沒有人主動提起，但這反而更加令人難受。到後來，紐特甚至不敢在他面前打開電視，於是其他話語也連帶緘默，變得無味。

那幾個星期，兩人就像是在薄冰上跳華爾滋。「可不可以站在我的角度想一想？」有一天晚上，紐特終於脫口而出。葛雷夫站在桌子的另一端，胸膛起伏，幾根髮絲落下。八字眉皺了起來，臉上的表情好笑又哀傷，良久，他說︰「我也想問你一模一樣的問題。」

 

「我登時就明白，這真是蠢透了。一段關係出問題的時候，你會開始納悶，『努力不夠的是我還是他？』其實到頭來，問題根本不在此。他可是個天殺的警察局長，而我還往別人甲板上扔丁酸臭彈呢。」

「那次去大堡礁花了比預期還長的時間，幾次延遲後，珀西越來越少打電話過來。後來，我又接連參與了幾次護鯨行動，自此就一直待在海上，直到去年九月。那一趟的目標是一個冰島的小漁村，世代以捕鯨為業。事實上，那裡已經幾乎沒落了，面臨大量人口外移的困境，沒有鯨魚的季節，他們就領救濟金過日子。我們待在那裡的三週，沒讓他們捕到一條鯨魚，相信我，全村的人都恨死了我們。船長宣告這次的行動大功告成，但我卻十分迷惘。」

 

阻止了一座小漁村長達三週的捕鯨行程，然後呢？小鎮的問題沒有解決，他們還是只能繼續出海捕鯨。命運鋪了一條死路，他們沒有反擊的機會。紐特不是第一天上船，他知道組織的行動是為了引起關注，是為了撼動那個龐大的文明世界。他試著說服自己，非得這麼做不可，沒有其他選擇了——真的是這樣嗎？

許久以來，紐特想起了和葛雷夫第一次見面時的場景。審訊室的光疊上來。起身離去之前，警察局長思考了一陣，突然對著門口的方向提高音量說道：「你知道嗎，斯卡曼德先生，今天你說的一個字我都不信。」語畢，他才轉過頭來，將食指輕輕置於唇上。紐特困惑的發現葛雷夫竟然在微笑。

回憶一旦鑿開一道口子，壓抑的情感便止不住流出來。紐特發現，自己此刻極度渴望與葛雷夫見上一面。

 

不知道羅伯．史考特和他的探險隊隊員們打開中途被他們留下的物資庫存，發現自己一無所有時，他們是怎麼想的？是遭到背叛的愕然嗎？還是懊悔？不，或許是自己即將死亡的恐懼，那個念頭的面積龐大到足以掩蓋一切。因為打開罐子的瞬間，他們才發現自己存活的希望很久以前便放棄等待，流進大海，不會復返了。

 

紐特和西西莉亞借到了筆電，連上夥伴提供的熱點，暌違兩年與「文明世界」連上線，卻發現那裡的國王已經易主。甲板上有著海風在上頭結晶的粗糙質感，艙室裡裝載著重量剛好的光，紐特抱著筆電，久久說不出話。船體輕輕搖晃著，溫和的令他幾乎窒息，他站起身來，又跌坐在地。風平浪靜的港口內，紐特有生以來頭一次暈了船。

 

「數月前，成功登入珀西帳號的瞬間反而是我最恐慌的時刻。還記得那對袖扣嗎？那是我很久以前送給他的，你不知道我有多麼害怕再看到它，但是又非得確認這件事不可，——最先放棄的，其實是我嗎？但是，這個問題，已經沒有人可以給我解答了。」紐特抬起頭，對蒂娜露出微笑，「當我短暫地成為他，按下快門、發出訊息的時候，他不再是他，而我也終於不再是我。直到現在，我終於可以琢磨他的言行、揣測他的想法——可以『站在他的角度想一想』。看，我最近真是越來越上手了，昨天我用珀西的帳號去他的高中同學會社團留言，竟然沒有人發現有問題呢。」

 

/

 

紐特在水底逐漸培養出新的嗜好。除了遠在天邊的藍鯨珀西持續播送悠長鯨歌，越來越多品種的海洋生物會簇擁著他醒轉。紐特會照看老成員、歡迎新成員，一一為牠們賦予名字。不知道忒修斯會不會感到驚訝，當年只能在高塔裡背誦真名的小巫師，如今成了在海底為萬物命名的造物主。他已經極少去思考出口的事了。

紐特望進皮箱的幽深內裏。儘管水面浪濤不斷，他還是看到了自己模糊難辨的倒影。

 

/

 

本月，跨界通訊社有兩個委託人沒再續約，其中一個帳號是法蘭克，「西西莉亞的奶奶上周過世了，她的家人打來致謝。老實說，我一直想問他們一個問題，卻擔心太過失禮，」魁登斯掛掉電話後，走回沙發坐下，「你想，她的老花眼到底有多嚴重？」

「少來了，我的修圖技術超級好。」正在泡茶的紐特笑著抗議，「說不定連她的家人們都沒發現，還在納悶：『這些傢伙在法蘭克生前是什麼時候來拍過照片啦？』……」

「噢，我明白了，」魁登斯點頭如搗蒜，「老花眼是家族遺傳。」

等他們終於笑夠了，紐特才想起剛才的話題，「那麼，另外一個退訂的人呢？有說原因嗎？」

「是……布坎南小姐的帳號。也沒什麼，委託人說他不需要了。」

「那是什麼意思？是指我們提供的服務不夠好，還是——」

「我想應該沒那麼複雜，」魁登斯小心翼翼的說：「或許那個委託人只是……好了而已。所以就不需要了。」

「『好了』。」紐特輕聲咀嚼著字詞，「原來如此。」

 

青年瞬間安靜下來，看著手裡的光潔茶杯發呆。魁登斯看著他的背影，謹慎地打破沈默：「斯卡曼德先生，我欠你一個道歉。」

「道歉？為了什麼？」

「默然者，那個程式，」他坦承地說：「我急著想證明，跨界通訊社對你而言有特殊意涵……那一天，我說得太過火了。」

「噢，對，那實在是令人印象深刻……」紐特放下杯子，雙手撐在流理台邊，沒有轉過身來，「我想都沒想到，蒂娜的線民就是你。」

空氣中有什麼東西輕輕裂開來了，魁登斯感覺得出來，他沒有錯過對方言詞裡那疲於隱藏的軟刺。

「我沒有……那並不是預謀好的。會留下來是我自己的選擇。」他咽了一口口水，不自覺提高音量，「沒錯，是我先駭進葛雷夫先生的帳號，連帶發現他的密碼三年沒有更改過。我假設他對希臘神話[2]沒有興趣，所以那必定是某個人的名字。後來，我駭進你的手機時，斯卡曼德先生，發現一切藉由這個名字連起來了。當時我以為……我以為這是個假名，或許他詐死，我不知道，或許他有第二身分什麼的。我抱著荒謬的期待來到紐約，以為你只是另一個他，沒想到，『他』才是另一個你。」魁登斯深深吸了一口氣，像是得到了允許攤牌的暗示，將數月來醞釀已久的想法全盤拖出，「你知道嗎？我一直在想那個南極探險隊的故事。羅伯．史考特和錫罐，事實上，沒有什麼『一個死了而一個得到自由』這檔事。他們倆個都死了，互相錯過了對方，但這不是任何人的錯。是因為南極的天氣實在是太冷，在那樣的天氣底下，誰都會死，就是這樣而已。斯卡曼德先生，你既不是史考特，也不該去揣摩錫罐到底有沒有得到自由。」

「魁登斯，我現在不想談這件事。」紐特終於轉過身來，他的語氣極其疲憊，近乎懇求，「我知道自己在做什麼，再說，這實在與你無關。你不明白——」

「我當然不會明白！就像你也不會明白，很久以前有段時間，我除了想要殺死別人之外，最想要殺死的就是自己。現在我清楚的很，這種事靠不了別人，但是你不能，」魁登斯用力搖頭，「你不能再逃下去。」

 

他回想起數週前，在樓下的麵包店門口與蒂娜碰面時的景象。他們站在人行道邊，蒂娜朝店裡張望了一陣，指著一個金色捲髮的高佻女性說道：「那個就是我妹妹奎妮。」

「你真的有妹妹？」魁登斯質疑道：「我一直以為那只是個行動代號，或是比喻什麼的。」

蒂娜一臉莫名其妙，「拜託，我沒事幹嘛要捏造一個妹妹出來？」

「我哪知道，讓你有理由就近監視我們兩個？」魁登斯隨口說道，對方卻意外地沒有反駁，只是撇過頭，抖了抖肩膀，「我一點也不擔心你，我擔心的是紐特。老實說，我一直想不透他為什麼要回來岸上？這感覺就像某種自我懲罰，只是我不知道原因是什麼。」

她佯裝盯著街道盡頭的某一點，輕微顫抖的雙唇緩緩呵出白色霧氣，「他不屬於這裡，你要是看過他描述海洋時那兩眼發光的模樣，就能明白我的意思。」

 

「我不知道你是怎麼看我的，魁登斯。你以為我不知道葛雷夫已經死了嗎？正好相反，每次當我成為他，都是一再確認他已經死亡的事實。」紐特抗辯道：「或許你認為這是一種逃避現實，但有些人只是需要足夠的空間與時間把自己給修好而已。」

「我沒說那有什麼不對……」魁登斯也反駁，「我只是認為，人本來就不可能真正明白他人的想法，就算理解了，也總是以自身角度出發的不是嗎？反過來說，正視自己的想法不是最重要的嗎？

斯卡曼德先生，有件事情，我從未告訴過任何人，因為那聽上去很荒謬，對我而言卻是千真萬確——我多麼希望自己能在什麼都不知道的時候便死去，但當時，我是真的喜歡他。即使大家都說那份情感是錯誤，但是沒有人，沒有人能說它不曾真實的萌生過、成長過、試圖傳達出去過。那種感受與『那個人』無關，與任何人都無關。我曾經一無所有，只能憑依自己的感受來確認自己的存在，這是別人沒辦法奪走的。『必須把它們分開來』，這不是你教給我的嗎？

我過去甚至會想，他出身於德高望重的家族，是否可以藉此推測出他有良好的家教，他去伊拉克服役過，代表他認同這個國家的正義嗎？或者，葛林戴華德取代了他這麼久，卻都沒有被周圍的人發現，是不是代表真實的葛雷夫本來就是這個樣子？但是，這足以成為一個間接的證據嗎？這樣的判斷對他而言公平嗎？後來，我去問了金坦小姐，也問過其他人關於葛雷夫先生的事情。我越是試圖從每個人的回憶裡拼湊出真實的葛雷夫先生，就更加意識到這是不可能的。」見紐特沒有說話，魁登斯鼓起勇氣繼續說：「三個月以來，我得到了結論：我們對於一個人的認識，必止於他的死亡。因為在那之後，無論從什麼管道去理解，都只是把旁人對死者生前的印象做拼貼及轉譯而已，回憶與轉述的過程本身就是呈現經過選擇的事實，成為一種觀點，而非那個人本身——逼近到極限之後，一個鬼魂、一個影子就因應而生，但它也只是一個鏡象。朝鏡子裡看去，最終還是只會看到自己。」

 

不知道蒂娜告訴了這孩子多少，又有哪些選擇保留，但紐特發現自己此刻也不太在乎了。少年的雙眼還很輕盈，心卻已經負擔太多重量，油彩般濃烈的情感反覆疊加上去，紐特隱隱覺察，魁登斯才是終究有機會好起來的那一個。他深知如何在受到傷害之前主動迴避，此技巧行有之年，使他幾乎喪失了死命抵抗的痛覺記憶。自此即使再添新傷，併發的往事也像水彩，筆觸塗抹使整個人都變得溼漉透明，彷彿伸出手就能穿透身體。區分虛實、屏棄過去是年少的特權，他明白得太晚，錯過複寫自己的時刻，只能躲進影子裡慢慢陰乾。

 

如果一切都顛倒過來會如何？恍惚之間，紐特不禁想著。他將憑藉自窗沿洩入的時間來判斷光影的稜角，或是在洛克斐勒中心遺址四周的潮溼峽谷獵捕麋鹿。人們將只傾聽但不說話，因為言語躲藏在靜寂的身體內，只能潛心等候。如果一切都顛倒過來，他將獨自駕馭風與海浪行至邊陲，他將在死者的墓前撒下一把墳土，只為待他醒轉。彷彿一位少年躲過謀殺一般，春天逼退了冬末的冷雨，他們將在秋季分手，又於冬日重新拾回彼此。他們將會在爐火邊閒聊尚未發生的往事，一切如故。

紐特出神地望著眼前的少年，黑色的髮絲已經長到可以向後挽起，眼底透出清澈的光。或許很久以前，他就已經變成更好的模樣。那把美工刀還壓在他的沙發底下嗎？這個念頭模糊地掠過他的腦海，同時意識到，冬天即將邁入尾聲。

 

/

 

紐特再次在水底睜開雙眼時，他隱隱知道，這是最後一次。他為每隻動物都取了名字，現在，這個房裡只剩下一個名字尚未被指認。

水底已經變得十分熱鬧，紐特被簇擁著滑向房間中央。「皮奇，你真的得出來了。」紐特把口袋裡徘徊不去的小丑魚撈出來，轉而面對皮箱裡的幽深海水。他以前怎麼從來沒有注意過，箱子的尺寸是如此適合一個成年人鑽入。輕輕一使力，紐特便躍到桌上，他想起自己初次踏入游泳池的時刻，短小的雙腳不安地懸宕在池邊，點水般輕輕擺動，是因為不確定眼前的寬廣水域是否會接納自己。臨行前，他抬頭一望，藍鯨珀西的朦朧黑影依舊游動著，「再會了，珀西，我不等你了！」紐特喊道，隨即縱身躍入箱裡。

冰涼的海水帶著他下沈。這裡沒有一點光亮，皮箱的蓋子也不知何時被闔上了，他卻不感到恐懼。在全然的黑暗裡，海已不再藍，他守候著，緩慢感受到自身一點一滴地裂解。

他想著，是時候了。

 

/

 

魁登斯被細微的聲響吵醒。他看向時鐘，現在是凌晨六點整。

聲音來自紐特的臥室。他輕手輕腳的推開門。紐特正好闔上皮箱，他已經穿好大衣與圍巾，看到魁登斯出現在門邊，語帶抱歉的說：「抱歉，吵醒你了嗎？」

「你要去哪裡？」魁登斯問道，他注意到一旁被清空的衣櫃微微敞開，「現在才早上六點。」

「啊，是的，我要趕最早的車去港口。魁登斯，我想——」紐特露出靦腆的笑容，「我想回去海上了。」

紐特邁步踏離臥室，來到客廳。他四下環顧一圈，最後轉身面向魁登斯。

「是這樣的，魁登斯，海上沒有Wi-Fi，所以……」紐特說：「你願不願意暫時替我接管跨界通訊社？」

魁登斯看上去完全清醒過來了，「接管？你的意思是全部——」

「嗯，沒錯，連同拍照的部份，還有整體經營策略。其他我相信你的程式可以運轉的很好。公寓的話不用擔心，房租已經預付了，另外——」

「等一下，」少年出聲詢問：「就連葛雷夫的帳號也是嗎？」

紐特迎上對方敏銳的目光，最後，緩緩點了點頭。

「是的，葛雷夫的帳號也是。」他斂下眼睫，拍拍少年纖瘦的肩膀，「他就交給你了。」

 

「斯卡曼德先生！」紐特的背影即將消失在樓梯口之際，魁登斯出聲喚住他，「你還會回來嗎？」

紐特只是微微偏過頭來，他的氣息安靜平穩，溫和地說道：「如果你有需要，我就會回來。」

少年大步跑回客廳，沿途還不小心撞倒了椅子。他打開窗戶，不顧冷風把雪帶進來，並探頭出去。整個城市還浸在上一場深眠裡，街道被模糊的藍色與灰色所包圍，朦朧未醒。魁登斯看著孔雀藍色的身影消失在嚴冬盡頭的早晨，心裡想著，他許久不見對方如此輕盈快樂。

  
  
  
  
  


注釋

1.《攻殼機動隊》為押井守導演的動畫電影，在歐美的代理片名直接使用其副標Ghost in the Shell，直譯為「軀殼裡的鬼魂」。  
  
2.Artemis︰希臘神話中的月亮女神，也是狩獵的象徵。


	3. 當鏡子裡的映象消失的時候，就有了自由。

「希望你沒有機會見到我哥。別誤會，他是個很棒的人，也在我和我父母之間的關係做了很多努力。只是，」某次紐特罕見地主動和魁登斯談起自己的家庭時，曾經半開玩笑的說：「要是哪天他真的跑來紐約，那就代表我有麻煩了。」

 

例如現在。

接到紐特的死訊時，魁登斯人在阿拉斯加拍攝雪橇犬比賽的照片。他立刻搭上凌晨第一班飛機回到紐約，蒂娜特地來機場接他。

自從紐特將跨界通訊社托付給魁登斯之後，已經過了近一年多。結果，紐特不是死於和日本人的決鬥，也不是死於海上槍戰，而是在澳洲的大堡礁附近潛水時，遭到箱型水母螫傷不治。

「紐特的老家明天會派人過來紐約，」蒂娜俐索地繫上安全帶一邊說：「沒準也會去皇后區的公寓一趟。需要我陪著你嗎？」

魁登斯搖搖頭，「不用了，我大概猜得出是誰。」

 

翌日下午一點，魁登斯從櫥櫃裡搬出久違的茶具，準備燒開水。一點四十分，敲門聲響起。

時值盛夏，年長的斯卡曼德依然穿著修長大衣，彷彿隨身別著一片倫敦的雲雨般，順手帶進一整個雨季的涼意。

「想必你就是魁登斯．巴波恩。」男人有些凌亂的暗金色捲髮梳到腦後，臉上卻是全然不同於紐特的冷峻神情。然而下一秒，他勾起嘴角並伸出手︰「我是紐特的哥哥，忒修斯．斯卡曼德，幸會。」

魁登斯有些忐忑的伸手，隨即被厚實的手掌握住。

「好了，我就開門見山的說吧，紐特在遺囑裡把他的箱子留給了你。」忒修斯慢條斯理的走進客廳，魁登斯這才注意到，他手上拿著紐特的皮箱，「你可能會想，紐特這麼年輕，怎麼會立遺囑這種東西。那是他們組織的怪異傳統。『海洋巡守員』以前可是會直接把捕鯨船撞沈的，當然啦，紐特加入之前有一陣子他們就不這麼幹了。總之，這間公寓的預付租金還可以再撐半年，利用這段時間為自己打算一下吧。」忒修斯像是嗅到了空氣裡的茶香，步伐也輕快起來。他先把皮箱置於書桌邊，在客廳裡踱了一圈，最後在窗邊停了下來，「我等等還要去處裡事情，恐怕沒辦法在這裡享用你準備的茶了，不過還是謝謝你的好意。」

「斯卡曼德先生……有件事我不太明白。」

「嗯？」

「紐特不是應該在南極海，和他的夥伴在一起嗎？他怎麼會跑去澳洲外海？」

「喔，根據本人的說法，他們在墨爾本靠岸時，船長破天荒的准了他的假。別那麼驚訝，阿特密斯一直有在和我通信。信裡說他『要去尋找美人魚』了，」忒修斯看著窗外的行人，若有所思地說：「真是個有意思的傢伙。對了，紐特在這裡的時候怎麼樣？他是不是常常跟人講奇怪的故事？」

「他之前說過一個南極探險隊全滅的故事。」

「那小子……」他嘖了一聲，接著朗聲笑了起來，「你知道，那是我小時候講給他聽的床邊故事之一，那時我只是想嚇唬他，哪知道他長大以後天天往那裡跑。你有兄弟姊妹嗎？魁登斯？」

「有的，我有一個妹妹，現在住在紐澤西。」

「很好，這樣你就知道啦，」他說道，聲音竟有些沙啞，「不管我們的手足有多麼令人頭疼，還是拿他們沒辦法，你說是吧？」

魁登斯點點頭，露出笑容。他暗忖，或許討人喜歡是斯卡曼德家的共通特質。

臨行前，忒修斯意味深長的說：「那個遺囑也沒什麼，只是上船前簡單的交代東西要留給誰，這樣而已。紐特的那張遺囑就這樣，沒有寫留言或其他東西，所以，你知道，那真的只是個意外。你明白嗎？」

魁登斯再次點點頭。

 

一直到了隔天，魁登斯才鼓起勇氣走到書桌前。

紐特從兄長那裡繼承了故事，而自己從紐特那裡繼承了這個箱子。他試圖思考其中的意義，一面打開了皮箱。

裡頭沒什麼特別的東西。有幾張照片、一疊海洋生物研究的手稿、一本滿是摺痕與破損的小說《地海巫師》精裝本，還有他的二手類單眼相機。魁登斯仔細翻找過皮箱內外，找不到任何留給他的信件或紙條。最後，他抽出相機的記憶卡，放進筆電裡讀取。

裡頭有數百張海洋的照片，每一張都美到可以拿來當電腦桌布。他持續往前滑動，最後停在第一張照片。

那不是風景的照片，正確來說，是一張紙條的照片。魁登斯急切的點開，上面只寫了一句話：給魁登斯，這些照片可以拿去用。

句子下方寫了兩行字串。魁登斯心頭一緊，他立刻就明白了，那是紐特的臉書帳號密碼。

 

「他真的把箱子留給你？」蒂娜吃驚的說：「裡面到底裝了什麼？」

「你可不可以先告訴我，」魁登斯四下張望，他們轉了幾個彎，最後進入了這條狹小的巷子，「這裡到底是哪？」

「準備大吃一驚吧！這裡提供整個下城區最好吃的青醬三明治。」蒂娜驕傲的宣佈，「欸，你還沒回答我的問題，箱子裡到底裝了什麼？」

「也沒什麼，就是他的全部家當而已。」

「又是這句話。」她不悅的皺起眉，「魁登斯，我覺得你被紐特帶壞了……」

魁登斯微微一笑，或許他從紐特那裡繼承的不只是箱子而已。

 

跨界通訊社在近年內營運的很順利。魁登斯幾度改良「默然者」的演算法之後，絕大部份的工作都不必親自動手。

魁登斯有時會點開「真的是你嗎？」、「你不是死了嗎？」這些層出不窮的私人訊息。起初，他會為此感到焦慮，他知道自己沒有辦法回復，就像窺視從前的自己。到了後來，他逐漸習慣了。也許他們只是太孤獨，不知道自己還沒降落，所以需要一個樹洞來祈禱與告解。跨界通訊社從來就不是死者的中繼站，而是生者的中繼站。那些延遲的光被觀測到的瞬間，混沌的狀態會被確立，生者活了下來，而死者真正地死去，分裂出的兩個平行宇宙自此分道揚鑣。

 

還剩下半年的時間，跨界通訊社的業務雖然到哪裡都可以進行，但總不能做一輩子。魁登斯盤算著，他想先把妹妹接來紐約過暑假，再來好好思索下一步。與此同時，他發現自己很久不曾對於未來懷抱著踏實的想法。他喜歡這種感覺。

或許他可以找蒂娜討論，只要別在巷子裡就好。魁登斯曾不喜歡行經暗巷，會使他想起那個人。但是他已經不會那麼恐慌——當然，現在還是沒有很喜歡——他知道蒂娜是個好人，他已經可以把它們分開了。

或許下次，他們可以試著從那間下城區最好吃的青醬三明治餐廳的正門進去。

 

魁登斯三步併作兩步的爬上公寓二樓（他剛才又在樓下的麵包店看到蒂娜的妹妹奎妮）。他緊握著皮箱把手，回想起第一次在這條公寓走廊遇見紐特，以及他的背影最後一次消失在走廊盡頭的情景。「會痛嗎？死掉的時候。」他很想這麼問，正如他找到葛雷夫的帳號時，傳訊問了同樣問題，只是當時背後的人是紐特。

但是此刻，紐特的形象鮮明的呈現在眼前，伴隨著茶杯碰撞的鏗鏘聲響，「很痛，你要知道，箱型水母的劇毒可以在數分鐘內置人於死地，但是，牠們真的很美，……」

他知道他會這麼說。

 

於是紐特．斯卡曼德死後數月，他的臉書帳號復活了。大部分都是海洋和鯨豚的照片。首先注意到的依然是蒂娜，她本想傳訊息問：是你嗎？正如她發現葛雷夫的帳號復活時，傳訊問了同樣問題。

但是她這次早就知道答案了。刪刪改改，最後她問了：會痛嗎？

幾秒後，訊息框框開始閃動。

  
  


 

 

 

 

_ 對方正在輸入訊息 _ ……

 

 

 

 

 

 

（全文完）


End file.
